HEART wants what HEART wants
by FanficLover000005
Summary: LAYLOR FIC... won't be a long one. Read to find out what it's about but the title probably says it all ;) Rating might change, just say if I should add a HOT scene there
1. Chapter 1

"Laura!"

"Laura over here"

"Hey Laura"

"Laura where are you flying off to?"

"Where is your daughter today?"

"Laura over here"

"Laura give me your best smile."

"Laura why did you leave the GG Awards early? Are the rumors true?"

Laura managed to dodge all the paparazzi at the airport until she was safely inside. It has been crazy with the paparazzi following her around after the allegations that she left the Golden globes awards in a hurry because she saw Taylor being overly friendly with Carrie Brown.

Two days back it was the GG Awards night and everything was okay until it was not. Laura and Taylor had been together most of the times until they had to do separate interviews and then they separated.

When Laura was done with her interview she went to look for Taylor but found her talking to Carrie and Taylor laughed at something Carrie said while the latter placed her hand on Taylor's forearm a bit longer than what could be deemed as friendly.

She made excuses and left and since then they hadn't spoken with Taylor and that was rare because if they are busy they'd at least talk once and then text whenever, that's how awesome their friendship was. Not that Taylor didn't reach out, she did but Laura ignored her.

Two days later Laura decided to take a mini vacation without telling Taylor. The blonde had to read about it from the tabloids and she was wrecking her heard trying to think of what happened and what she did wrong but couldn't find any reason.

Taylor tried calling again for the umpteenth time this past two days but again, voicemail…

"_Hey! So you've reached my voicemail, please leave a message and I will try to get back to you ASAP. Bye"_

"Agg"

"Where are you going Laura?" Taylor said to no one in particular.

…

Laura arrived at her destination and knocked.

"Laura my baby! Please come on in. You know you don't have to knock right?"

"Hi mom! Yes I do. I don't stay here anymore remember?" Laura hugged her mother and pecked her cheek as she pulled away.

Her mother shushed her with a dismissal hand and ushered her daughter inside.

"Ii didn't know you were coming or I would've prepared your room. "

"It's fine mom"

"Okay go put your bags in the room and in the meantime I will make us some tea.

"You don't have to mom, I'm fine."

"Nonsense, you and I used to have a lot of tea time together. Go on now."

Laura's mom made the tea and prepared everything while Laura went to put her bags and freshen up. Laura had always relied on her mother for most advice. Being home always made her feel safe and protected.

Laura came back downstairs after a few minutes and her mother was just finishing up preparing the tea.

"Oh good, just in time. Now where do you prefer we sit?"

"Can we sit in the garden?"

"Of course."

Laura loved her mother's garden. It was so beautiful and full of life. There were different kinds of flowers surrounding it. In the middle was a table with chairs placed underneath a tree that provided shade. Laura thought the garden also heals her somehow.

"How is everything back in New York?"

"Good…?"

"Is that a question?"

"No I am just not sure what to say because everything there is good mom except for me."

"Not that I am not happy to see you but I know you baby, you don't just pack up and go so what's the matter? Is this about what I saw on the paper?"

"Wow cant a daughter come visit her mom? And here I thought you didn't read that staff?" Laura was trying to lighten up the mood.

"I don't but I was curious okay… I get bored so sue me."

"Well?"

"Yes and no. I don't even k ow how to explain it mom."

"You can try baby"

"Have you ever felt like you made a terrible mistake and you cant do anything about it?" Laura placed her hands on the table and buried her face in her palms.

"Many time honey. Oh I remember how I firstly rejected your father when he pursued me and went out with this other guy who turned out to be not what I had expected at all. I was afraid to go back to your father because I thought he wouldn't take me back. How wrong was I, look at where we are now. He might be gone but he is always in my heart." Laura's mom said with a loving look as she reminisces about her past with her Kate husband.

"Whoa mom how come you never told us this?" Laura now was listening curiously. She had removed her face from her palms to look at her mother.

"It never really crossed my mind."

"what did you do to get him back?"

"I went to him and confessed my love for him and apologized. I was nervous but I knew I had to do it for my own sanity and peace sake. Anyway enough about me, now tell me what's bothering you?"

"I think I made a huge mistake mom. I though it was a phase and that it will pass but it didn't. I rushed into things just to escape reality and now I cant take it all back and I don't know what to do." Laura's eyes left her mothers and were casted down onto her lap.

"Baby can you please be more clear. Your statements are vague. Just remember to breath and you're talking to your mother honey." Laura's mom placed her hand on her daughters back and drew soothing patterns.

"I have been feeling this connection with Taylor, my co-worker for so many years now and I thought it was just because of the role we are playing together and tried to brush it off, you know. I always want to be around her and touch her or feel her touch me. I got scared and when I got with Ben I tried to cover everything up and everything with him escalated quickly. Not that I don't love him, I do, it's just. I don't know mom I married him and I have a daughter with him, whom I love so much but my heart is elsewhere." Laura started tearing up.

"I thought having his baby and marrying him will stop this feelings but it only got worse. Every time I am with Taylor mom I feel complete and this other time we were having a picnic with Ella and Tank and I couldn't help but feel content. Every time I see Tay with anyone else I get jealous without meaning to. I want to be happy for her but I cant Stand seeing her with anyone else besides me." Laura fried her eyes but it was futile as her eyes just released more tears.

"Oh honey. Have you talked to Ben or Taylor on how you're feeling?" Laura shook her head no.

"I don't even know where to begin. How do you tell the father of your child, whom you married and he loves you so much that you don't love home love him. That you're in love with someone else and that someone is a woman?"

"So you love her?" Laura's mom asked quietly. Laura knew it's no use denying it.

"I do mom. I do love her so much it physically hurts and right now I just want her to be here and hug me and tell me that it's okay, that everything will be fine." Laura was sobbing now.

"I am not going to tell you what to do because you already know the answer to that but I can tell you this. You being sad and unhappy is going to affect Ella and hurt Ben in the long run. You will never know until you take that leap of faith like I did. I know you have it in you because if you don't try, the 'what ifs' with haunt you for the rest of your life. Just take your time and do what will be best for you and your family." Laura's mom hugged her and held her close.

"Thank you so much mom. I love you so much."

"I love you too Snap." Laura chuckled through her tears at her nickname. Laura's mom was the first one to break the silence and the hug.

"Well why don't you go up to your room and take a nap and I will prepare us some dinner. How long will you be hear?"

"that's great, thanks mom. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I couldn't leave Ella for more than a day." Laura said as she stood up and followed her mom back into the house.

Laura went to her room and freshened up to take her nap. She took her phone out of her purse and switched it on. She received many missed calls and messages but those that stood out were the ones from Taylor.

Taylor left her twenty (20) missed calls and 5 voicemails.

**Message 1:** "_hey Laura, hope you are okay. You left quickly at the GGA so I hope there is no problem. Call me. Love you bye." _

_**How I wish the last part was real**_. Laura thought to herself.

"_Hey Laura. Are you free to meet up for coffee today? I got something I need to tell you. Please call me."_

_**What does she want to tell me? That she and Carrie are a thing now? Oh my goodness what am I thinking about? Relax Laura don't jump into conclusions, you know what happened the last time you did that. Okay! Breath. **_Laura cringed at her own thoughts.

"_I am worried now please call me soon as you get this messages."_

_**She really cares about me**_. And now she sounds so sad and all because of me, stupid Laura. If anyone got inside her head they would definitely come out crazy for real.

"_Laura where are you off to? You didn't even tell me you were going somewhere. I had to read about it from the papers. Please call me soon."_ Here Taylor sounds so hurt and it breaks Laura's heart.

_**I got to get my shit together and fast.**_ Laura made a mental note

"_Did I do something wrong? Are you avoiding me on purpose?" _

_**No you didn't do something wrong and yes I am avoiding you but it's all on me. Arg I hate this so much**_. Laura knew that Taylor cant hear her.

"okay I will stop harassing you now, just call me whenever you feel like it."

Now Laura wish she could call Taylor and set things straight but she was tired and her mind is all over the place. She switched off her phone again and took a nap. When she woke up, her mom was finished making dinner and was already setting up the table.

"Oh good you're up. I was about to come wake you up. How was your nap? Sit and I will dish up."

"Thanks mom." Laura didn't even bother to offer to help because she knew it would be futile and she really was tired too.

Laura's mom dished up and they ate in silence. Laura was complementing the food as always and her mom just dismissed her. Laura and her mother ate and afterwards Laura did the clearing and washing of dishes while her mom prepared what they will watch on the TV. Laura and her mom cuddled up on the couch and ate junk.

The next morning Laura woke up and got ready. She said her goodbye to her mother and left for the airport, it was still 4h00 am so less paparazzi drama.

By the time she got to new York it was around 07h00 am and she went straight home. Lucky for her there wasn't paparazzi, just fans.

Laura felt anxious and dizzy. She was drowning and needed saving but unfortunately for her she's the only one who can do that. She called Ben to talk to him and said it was important. Ben was at the studio at that time and told her he will leave immediately.

…..Hours later….

The doorbell rang and Laura went to answer it.

"Taylor! What are you doing here. I mean come in, sorry." Laura was shocked, she didn't expect to see the blonde at her doorstep.

Taylor got inside while she responded with a timid 'hi'. It was awkward because usually they hug and peck each other's cheek.

"Please take a sit. Would you like anything to drink?" Laura was anxious and stammering. She didn't know how to behave around Taylor.

"No thanks, I'm fine. I came here to talk if you don't mind?" Taylor said above whisper.

"Of course, please let's let's take a sit." Laura's heart was beating frantically and she was afraid Taylor might hear it as they were seated closer but not in each other's personal spaces.

"look Laur, I know I said I won't bother you until you're ready to talk but I couldn't stay away and I am sorry" Laura was about to say something but Taylor raised her hand silencing her.

"Thing is Laur, I am so used to talking to you everyday and the past three days have been hell. I get that maybe you want to be with your family so I just have to say this then I will leave." Taylor took a breather before continuing and Laura desperately wanted to reach out and comfort her.

"I have feelings for you. I have had them for a long time but I couldn't bring myself to say anything because I knew they weren't reciprocated. I always want to be by your side, to feel your touch and hear your voice. Whenever we are in a room my eyes always search for you." Laura couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe she was hearing this from Taylor now and her heart was searing with happiness.

"On your wedding day, my heart shuttered into a million pieces but to see you smile and be so happy it made me smile too because I was happy for you. I always want you to be happy, even if it means with somebody else. I told myself I would distance myself from you but I couldn't." Laura's heart clenched at this and she felt sorry and guilty for putting the blonde in such a situation.

"I couldn't because I would rather hurt on the inside and have you by my side even if it's just a friend because you mean so much to me."

**You mean so much to me too**. Laura thought.

"Then when Ella came along, oh man the happiness radiating from you made the whole room shine and I was so glad I stayed and got to be a part of it, even if it was from the side-line." Taylor smiled at the memory and her eyes began to shed tears silently.

"she has brought you more joy than I had ever seen ever since I have known you. I continued to stay because I didn't want to miss any moment of seeing you interact with something so precious that you brought into the world..."

"When we had our picnics, I wished if only we were a family and that Ella was ours. I have come to love Ella so much like she was mine because she is a part of you."

Laura couldn't believe that she wasn't the only one who thought about this. It's like Taylor shared the same feelings and thoughts with her about what transpired those days.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you so much and I love Ella and I would do anything for you but I have to distance myself for a while because its becoming unbearable. You have left only for 3 days and I was going bat shit crazy and I can see it's getting my head now." Taylor was crying now and her voice was cracking.

Taylor stood up to leave and Laura caught her by the wrist.

"Please… stay…" Taylor seemed hesitant.

"At least hear my side before you decide to go" Laura said without letting go of Taylor's wrist until Taylor sat back down.

Laura told her everything from the day she left early to why she left without saying goodbye or where she was going, her conversation with her mother.

"I guess what I am trying to say Tay is that I love you too. I am in love with you and I am sorry I have been afraid to be with you, but I am not anymore." Laura teared up and her voice was cracking.

Taylor could not believe what she was hearing, not that she was not happy, she was over the moon but reality slapped her in the face.

"Unfortunately you are married Laur and I am not a home wrecker. I cant stand to see Ella suffer all because of me. She would resent me and I would hate myself for that." Taylor was sobbing now.

They just wanted to pull each other into an embrace and comfort one another but not yet.

"Not anymore. I told Ben everything and he admitted that he could feel that I wasn't totally his and he was grateful for the chance he got to be with me. We are filing for a divorce and custody will be equal." Taylor stopped sobbing and her eyes were as big as a sorcerer.

"You see before you got here, I was planning on how to come talk to you about all this without scaring you. I want to be with you and I want to do it right. If you will have me that is." Taylor's mind registered what had been sad and now she was crying tears of joy.

"Do you even have to ask? Oh my gosh I cant believe this is happening." They finally embraced each other tightly and crying in each other's arms but this were happy tears.

"I don't want to rush anything until the divorce is over." Laura said above whisper.

"But of course. I respect your marriage to Ben and he really is a great man." Taylor replied and they embraced for a while. Laura planted a loving kiss that lingered on Taylor's temple.

Finally everything seemed to be falling into place…


	2. Chapter 2:Date night

Hey guys So I say Ben is a nice/good man because he let Laura go. But in real life? I cant even stand a picture of him and when he's with Laura gosh it hurts physically. I love the edits where he is removed and replaced with Taylor 😄

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It has been over a month since Laura and Taylor had their heart to heart conversation. They spent almost everyday together and it was the best time of their lives. They haven't been physically in any way and the tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

The only physical contact they had was cuddling and maybe a lingering kiss on the cheek, temple, neck whenever they hug, head or the corner of the mouth.

Today though, things were different because they had something to celebrate. Unfortunately they cant be seen in the public eye together as yet, they didn't want Laura to be deemed a cheater and Taylor a home wrecker. Today the divorce was finalized and when everything was done, Laura went straight for her phone and dialled Taylor's number.

"Hey Baby!" Taylor answered and Laura's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Hi honey! Please get dressed into something sexy because you and I have a date." Laura said with her smile getting bigger as she heard Taylor squeal with joy.

"Where are we going?" Taylor was pacing around her room trying to check what she has in her closet that will impress Laura and make it harder for her to keep her eyes off her.

"It's a surprise." Laura smirked because she knows that Taylor won't be thrilled with the answer.

"But Laur…"

"Nope and stop pouting and making those cute doggy eyes because I can't see them so it won't work on me.

"How did you…? I am not doing that" Taylor tries to defend herself.

"Oh baby and now your lips just protruded even more." Taylor turned crimson as she realized Laura was right. Taylor had Laura laughing from the other end.

"What's so funny?"

"Your silence just proved me right. Okay baby listen, I have to go since I have to leave together with Ben okay." Laura said as she saw Ben getting ready to leave.

"Okay baby. Get home safe. I love you Laura." Taylor sighed with contentment.

"Will pick you up in two hours' time, that will be around 06h00 PM sharp. I love you too Tay. Bye" Laura ended the call without waiting for a response from Taylor.

They didn't want the paparazzi to catch on the news so Laura and Ben left the courthouse together and even though the paparazzi caught them together they were still confused as to why they were here, probably supporting a friend is what they'd hoped for.

….

Taylor has been at home the whole day waiting for Laura to be done with her divorce because she could not go and be there for her like she wanted. Now she was running around her house throwing clothes around trying to find the best outfit for tonight.

She wanted to be sexy for Laura and also tease her. Ahuh she found what she was looking for. It was a white, spaghetti strapped dress. The V-neck in front went all the way to her toned stomach. It was mostly covering her nipples while leaving the twin mounds into the display.

It left the backside bare. It was long and flowy with a long slit on the right leg that went all the way to her thigh. She matched it up with a pair of red heels, red clutch bag, and red nails. She had her hair tied in a messy bun and wore red lipstick. Taylor was hot and Laura was going to be crazy that even a million dollars for her thoughts wouldn't be enough.

Taylor was done getting ready by 05h30 PM but she was pacing around the house feeling as if she was missing something. Before she knew it was one minute to six and right on time, there was a knock on her door. Taylor took a look at herself on the full-length mirror one last time before opening the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, ba… oh hi" Taylor's smile faltered.

"Hi… not whom you were expecting sorry. Wow you look lovely, going somewhere?" the person by the door enquired.

"Yes actually sorry and I have to leave now actually. Did you want anything?" Taylor asked trying to be kind but she was frustrated.

"No actually, I just thought we could hangout since I haven't seen you since the GGA."

"Look Carrie I am sorry I haven't contacted you in a while but I have been busy and I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression that we could be together and give you false hope. We can only be friends and that's it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish getting ready."

"Oh hmmm okay yeah, yeah I mean of course. Bye." Carrie left and Taylor closed the door. She sighed and was about to go to the kitchen when there was another knock and she sighed heavily.

"Look Carrie I told you that I have… oh!" A megawatt smile was plastered on her face now.

"Last time I check my name wasn't Carrie"

"Babe you here!" Taylor pulled Laura into a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much." Taylor said as she pulled away from the hug.

"I missed you too honey." Now Taylor got to look at Laura and her jaws dropped to the floor.

Laura was wearing a tight black strapless dress that hugged her in all the right places and it ended just above her knees. She had her hair pinned to one side. Her lips, heels and nails were nude in color. She had on a diamond necklace and earrings to complete her look.

"wow…!"

"Wow indeed. You look gorgeous Tay." Laura was amazed and her heart was doing somersaults in her chest. She cant believe she never looked at Taylor like actually look at her before. Damn.

"You look beautiful too Laur." Taylor said after she seemed to have picked up her jaws and found her voice.

"So are you ready to go?" Laura asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let me just grab my coat and purse then we can head out." Taylor went to fetch her coat and purse but was interrupted by her ringing phone.

"Please give me just a second." Taylor gave Laura an apologetic look and Laura said it's fine with a smile.

"Hey Jeannie. How are you?"

"I'm good too thanks for asking."

"Oh my word really? I was actually on my way as we speak."

"No thank you very much Jean. Appreciate it."

"Okay bye."

Laura didn't hear the other side of the conversation but the look on Taylor's face told her that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay Tay?" she asked attentively.

"I am so sorry Laur but…" Laura interrupted her.

"Wait what do you mean you're sorry? Does that mean you don't want to go on the date anymore?" Laura was about to enter into a panic mode.

"No! I mean Yes. No I mean I do want to go to the date with you Laur. I have been waiting for this day for a long time. I am sorry because Jeanne just told me that there is a mob of paparazzi just outside my house. So we cant go to the date and it's all my fault." Taylor said with her eyes glistening with tears.

Laura was relieved because Taylor still wants to be with her.

"Look babe. Hey Tay look at me. This is not your fault okay? Someone must've tipped them off for sure." Then they gave each other a look that said they both know the culprit.

"Carrie! But of course. I mean she came hear and I told her I can only be her friend and she looked kind of pissed but I didn't care much because I was excited for our dat and couldn't wait for her to leave. I mean I didn't even invite her inside and she must have saw you and…"

Taylor was rambling and pacing her living room area. Laura found it to be so cute and her heart skipped a beat when she heard Taylor turned Carrie down.

"Hey breath Tay. It's obvious that it's her because I saw her on the corridor and greeted her but she gave me just a curly nod with no smile at all. She must've known I was coming to you and I even have flowers in my hands, which are for you by the way, she put two and two together and decided to go to the paparazzi. Her and not you so don't blame yourself for this okay." Laura said as she held Taylor by the forearms to keep her from pacing the room.

"But now we won't be able to go out because they're everywhere. Fucking jealous pricks who cant take a rejection very well." Taylor said angrily but mumbled the last sentence and Laura bursts out with a laughter, she couldn't help but find Taylor cute.

"Chill babe okay. Yes we cant go out but we can still have our date. Only this time itll be indoors." Laura moved her arms around Taylor's waist and pressed her lips against her ear to whisper to her.

"And the nicest part is that we don't have to be subtle and hide. I don't even have to wait longer for my dessert." She whispered in a husky and seductive voice that made the blonde shiver and her skin have Goosebumps. She pulled away and left Taylor frozen in place for a good minute before her mind began to work and by then Laura was already in the kitchen ready to prepare something for them.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope. This meal is going to be a surprise. Now go prepare the dining table and let me be." Laura shooed her out of the kitchen and went down to work. She knew her way around the kitchen and she's the one who actually helped the blonde with grocery shopping because if not Taylor eats processed food a lot.

Taylor wanted to make this date special so she built a tent, sort of like a big fort in the lounge area where there was a small table suitable for 4 people because it was small and Taylor thought it was more intimate and easier to build around than the dining room one.

She put the flowers Laura had given her into a vase and placed them in the middle of the table. She lit fragranced candles on the table and outside the fort further from the fort for safety's sake. Tay set the table with her best dinnerware set and then she stood back to admire her artistic skills before she gave a nod in agreement.

"Tay I am done I just…" Laura said as she was approaching the lounge area. "Hold it right there." Taylor interrupted Laura and the latter was shocked as to what has gotten into Taylor. Taylor hurried to the kitchen.

"Well since you surprised me with dinner I also want to surprise you. For now stay in the kitchen and I will finish setting the table with the food you prepared and I promise I won't speak. Okay now, so which wine goes well with the food you prepared?" Laura was in awe of this amazing being in front of her. They shared a smile before Laura gave her answer.

"Sun kissed. Let me go freshen up then."

"Good choice and that's an even better idea." Taylor teased her.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I look bad.?" Laura feigned hurt while fighting off her smirk playing Alex on OITNB made her used to smirking and Taylor loves it so it's a win, win.

"What? You look bad? Never. I don't think you can look anything besides perfection." Taylor meant her words.

"Nice save." Laura opted to say and went to Taylor's bathroom to freshen up and fix her makeup Taylor hurried to her cabinet and got the wine. She set the table and quickly went to got herself ready too and the she wore her heels back on again.

"Taylor are you done? I am ready." Laura called out from Taylor's bedroom.

"Just a second." Taylor lit the candles and switched off the light so that only the candles lights can illuminate the room. It was magical. It looked like it was out of a catalogue. Taylor then went on to fetch Laura.

"Okay I need you to close your eyes for me and I will guide you to the table. You just need to trust me." Taylor opened her hands for Laura to take.

"I trust you with my life Tay." Laura didn't need any guidance because she knows Taylor's house like the back of her hand but this was more romantic for them both and she knows it without burning candles on the floor lol.

"Good because it's a matter of life and death." Taylor joked. Laura just gave a look as if to say 'really?' with a raised eyebrow. Laura put her hands in Taylor's and the latter squeezed them lightly and they began to walk.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Laura did and she was awestruck. Her eyes glistening with tears and she seemed to have lost her ability of speech right now.

"Oh my gosh Taylor. This is amazing. This is so much better than being at any restaurant. Thank you very much babe." Laura hugged Taylor tight.

"Wish I could kiss you but I don't kiss on the first date." Laura teased.

"Oh please. Like I would let you kiss me." Taylor teased back. Taylor moved the chair for Laura to sit.

"Oh how chivalrous of you. Thank you." Laura sat down and Taylor went around to take a sit as well. Now it was Laura's turn to surprise Taylor. Laura revealed the starters.

"Well for starters we have Scored calamari with peach, pea, lime and coriander salsa."

"Wow this looks amazing. Its mouth-watering." Taylor complimented.

"Well born appetite." They started eating and Taylor couldn't get enough.

"Mmm-mmm this is orgasmic. Seriously, I am having a foodgasm right now." Taylor had her eyes closed, oblivious to the way she was affecting Laura. Laura cleared her throat and Taylor looked at her.

"What?"

"Seriously Tay? You didn't hear the sounds you were making? And mind you it's only the starter and if you keep on making that sound I don't think we will even make it to the main course or dessert." Laura said seriously with darkened eyes full of lust. Taylor blushed beet red.

"Sorry." Taylor offered.

"You don't have to apologize Tay. It's just that I want to jump your bones with those sounds really." Laura winked at Taylor and she turned crimson. They enjoyed the starter and Laura brought the main course in.

"And for the main course we have I just made something simple. So we have Chicken Parmigianino. Hope you like it." Laura set the plates in front of them.

"Please Tay, no moaning or I won't be held accountable for my actions." Laura said with a pointed finger.

"Well don't let me stop you." Taylor flirted. They continued to eat and Taylor was moaning exaggeratedly every now and then and Laura would kick her under the table. And now it was time for dessert. Laura went to fetch it from the kitchen of which Taylor didn't know about until now.

"And last but not least, I present to you a log cake." Laura made a chocolate sponge cake, spread cream and rolled it into a log and poured melted chocolate on it and placed a heart shaped piece of cake in the middle.

"You are such a hopeless romantic." Taylor cooed.

"Only for you babe. Only for you." Laura cut a piece for herself and for Taylor.

"Thank you babe." Taylor dived in and mmm she couldn't keep her moans in.

"Oh my word please marry me." Both of them froze as those words left Taylor's mouth. They haven't talked about the future as yet. But they know they don't want to be without each other.

"You want to marry me?" Laura was the first one to break the silence.

"Not now I mean… I do want to spend my life with you and we don't have to get married to be together. We can just be girlfriends forever because I don't want to be with anyone else and I am…"

"Hey Tay breath." Taylor blushed because she realised she was rambling.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Tay. We had never talked about our future and I wasn't sure if you would ever want to be married, let alone to me who have a daughter." Laura looked vulnerable.

"Are you kidding me. I would marry you right now Laur. I mean yes I was not keen on marriage because of my parents divorce but with you I forget all about it. All I want is to be with you and I love Ella with all my heart. I love her like she was my own and I would do anything for you both." Laura shed some tears. She leaned over and kissed Taylor so lovingly and heartily.

"I thought you don't kiss on the first date?" Taylor was also shedding some tears as she teased Laura and chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Laura leaned in again and now the kiss was getting heated. They pulled away when the need for air was a necessity.

"I love you too Tay, so much. And I love that you love Ella and have a special bond with her. I would marry you right now to." Taylor pecked Laura's lips.

"I love kissing you but I have to finish my cake babe." Taylor said as she pulled away.

"You do realize that this was our first kiss?" Taylor gave her a look.

"Well as girlfriends and off camera." Laura added.

"Yes babe and it was amazing but…" Laura knew where this was going but she played along.

"But?" she raised her eyebrow at Taylor.

"But its chocolate." Taylor gave her the best puppy eyes ever. Taylor LOVED chocolate and Laura knew that, hence the extra chocolate on top of chocolate cake.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha Tay you're unbelievable." They went on to eat and have a great time.

The night turned out to be more than what they hoped for. They talked and kissed and laughed until the candles were almost running out. They put them out and decided to watch a movie.

…..


	3. Chapter 3:Official girlfriend

They were still cuddled up on the couch watching moving after they decided to change into more comfortable clothes. Obviously Laura had some clothes here from long ago while they were still friends. They were enjoying themselves when Taylor abruptly excused herself and went to her room leaving a very confused Laura.

Taylor got back with her hands hidden behind her back indicating that she was hiding something and a nervous smile on her lips. Laura sat up and faced Taylor. "What is it Tay?" Laura asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was just wondering since we had been together and calling each other girlfriends and all and we never actually asked each other and when people ask us about how we asked all in the future I want us to have a special story to tell and…"

"Tay?" Laura interrupted.

"Right sorry." Both of them chuckled.

"What I am trying to say is… Will you be my girlfriend?... officially? And I got you something." Taylor nervously asked and presented a black box wrapped with a white ribbon.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend Tay. It would be an honor and now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything." Laura said and pulled Taylor into her lap.

"No please don't feel bad. I really just wanted to get you something so I thought why not use this as an excuse." Taylor joked and they both chuckled.

"Here now open it." Taylor handed the gift to Laura. Laura United the bow and opened the box.

"Awe Tay thank you very much. It's really beautiful." Laura used her free hand to pull Taylor into a kiss. It was slow and passionate.

"I'm glad you like it." It was a charm bracelet with three charms so far.

"Can you please explain the charms." Laura wrapped her arms tightly around Taylor's midsection.

"Well let me put it on you first." Laura handed it to Taylor and she put it on her left hand.

"There you go… perfect. Okay so this star signifies the first day I saw you on set because I was sure I saw stars the moment I saw you. From that day I knew I had to get to know you better because you lit the whole room. The dummy obviously is for Ella. They day she was born, you looked so happy and beautiful and it was the best day of your life. This rose symbolize our love. Just like a rose with thorns, we have had a rough start but what we have is so beautiful and very significant to the both of us in the best way possible." Taylor finisher her explanation and smiled at Laura.

"You are amazing babe. Thank you very much and I promise I will always wear it proudly." Laura held Taylor with her hands on each cheek and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss deepened and turned into a make out session.

Taylor's hands found their way into Laura's dark locks and pulled her impossibly closer to deepen the kiss. Laura bit Taylor's bottom lip and the latter released a groan of pleasure. Laura's hands moved further down and found Taylor's boobs and softly massaged them through her t-shirt. Taylor was in ecstasy and her groans turned into moans.

Taylor's hands also found Laura's twin mounds and she moaned in delight. She always imagined what it will be like to touch Laura's boobs and this is better than any imaginations or dreams.

"Mmm babe that feels so good. But I think we should stop before this escalate quickly." Taylor abruptly stopped and got off Laura's lap as if it was burning her.

"I am so sorry Laura. I didn't mean to force you into anything you're not ready for. I was just overwhelmed and my mind went all mushy and fuzzy and what you did to my boobs I… I…" Laura interrupted her with a kiss.

"Hey Tay babe breath. You are not forcing me into anything I don't want to happen okay? I just want our first time to be special." Laura looked at everywhere besides at Taylor's eyes. Taylor put her hand underneath Laura's chin to make her face her.

"Hey babe look at me. We don't have to rush into anything you're not ready for because I know for a fact that our first time will be perfect because it will be with you. We can take it as slow as you want, until you are comfortable because I know that it is your first time with a woman." Taylor's eyes conveyed sincerity and she pecked Laura's lips lovingly.

_**How did I get so lu****cky? In fact ho**w did I not notice sooner what a wond_erful person Taylor is?... Laura thought with a smile before she answered.

"Thank you" Laura simply said.

"For what? You don't have to thank me for anything."

"For being so kind and understanding with me, for being so patient with me and for being you. I just feel so mad at myself for not noticing all this sooner and that I have been so blind to the way you always conveyed your love to me in subtle ways and I was so ignorant that I hurt you in the end." Both Laura and Taylor have tears in their eyes.

"I love you so much." Taylor didn't know what else to say. She was in awe.

"I don't say that to anyone. You have to say it back." Taylor added teasingly.

"Hey that's my line. Last time I checked I was the one playing Alex." Laura said jokingly.

"I didn't act this scene because then I was Taylor telling Laura I loved her because I thought that was the only time I will ever get to say it and actually mean it." All jokes aside. Now Taylor was vulnerable and she felt bare, naked even.

"Oh Tay I'm sorry I…" Laura paused. She didn't know how to address the issue. She was cursing herself in her brain for being stupid and unintentionally hurting Taylor.

"Anyways that is in the past now and I now get to say 'I love you' as many times as my heart desires and now my feelings are reciprocated so I am more than happy." Both of them knew the mood was ruined and they were both emotionally drained and that is enough for today.

"I love you too Tay, so much. I will always say it until you get to feel it. I know I can't change the past but I can change the future." Laura kissed Taylor softly and lovingly conveying all that couldn't be conveyed through words.

** …...XXXXXXX...**...

Days went by with the two falling deeper in love and learning new things they didn't know about each other. Its been over a week since they last saw each other and Ben had already moved out of Laura's house. Today they decided to have a picnic together with Ella and Tank like they used to.

Unfortunately they are still in the hiding so the picnic will be in Laura's garden. Laura had prepared Taylor's favorite food, Ella's favorite and has Tank's favorite treat too. Today she decided to spoil **her 'girls'. **

**(Guys I have no idea if Tank is a he/she but in this fic, it's a she** ).

The picnic is at twelve noon and it was now ten minutes past eleven 11h10. Taylor should be arriving soon. Laura thought as she did final prep to their meal and also finishing up packing the basket.

It was now half past eleven when Laura decided to have a change of clothes and freshen up. Right when she finished up there was a knock on the door. Laura's smile grew. Laura opened the door wider to welcome her guests inside. Ben had brought Ella back since it was Laura's week to have her.

"Hey!" Laura greeted Ben and went on to take Ella from him and hugged Ben with one hand while the other held her daughter tightly around her waist. She moved to give him a kiss on the cheek but Ben turned and the kiss landed on his mouth.

_**... CRASH..SOUND OF A BREAKING BOTTLE… **_

This pulled Laura out of her confused state as both of them turned to look at what happened only to find Taylor stood by the door frozen with a broken wine bottle on the floor. Taylor fled and Laura's mind began to work.

"Ben what did you do that for? Please hold Ella." Laura was angry. She didn't give Ben enough time to explain as she chased after Taylor.

"TAYLOR…"

"TAYLOR PLEASE IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE… PLEASE." Too late.

Laura saw Taylor's car speeding off. She cried angrily and went back into the house. She wanted to do nothing more than go after Taylor but she had to take her daughter and deal with Ben first. She took Ella from Ben and put her in her playroom before she went after Ben.

"What the hell was that?" she asked calmly but her eyes showed a storm wrecking inside her. It was the first time that Ben saw her this way and he was scared a little.

"What are you talking about?" Ben played the innocent card.

"Why did you kiss me?" Laura's voice spat with venom.

"Sorry, old habits." Ben tried to lie but Laura gave her a look that told him she didn't believe that and wanted the truth.

"Look Lau…"

"Don't"

"Sorry Laura. Look the thing is I don't want our daughter to be exposed to whatever… you know… this thing that you have with her because it might not last and I mean come on… you can't even tell people about it which means you're hiding or you're asha…" Laura cut her off by banging the breakfast bar so loud it hurt but she didn't feel the pain and Ben's eyes grew larger than a sorcerers.

"If I were you I would stop right there. Don't you dare talk about my relationship with Taylor and how it will affect our daughter because we are doing nothing wrong but loving each other. And I thought you were okay with it all, what changed?" Laura folded her arms tightly in front of her chest as if she was shielding herself from danger.

_**…. Flashback….**_

"Hey Ben."

"Hey babe. How are you doing?" Laura cringed atthe term of endearment.

"Good thanks. Um listen can you please come back to the house? We need to talk. "

"Is everything alright? Are you okay? Is Ella okay?" Ben asked worried.

"Yeah she's fine just please come home." Laura avoided all the questions and just a answered a out Ella being fine because she knew she wasn't. She felt nausea in her throat.

Twenty minutes later Ben arrived at home and the hugged but Laura moved her lips so Ben would catch her cheek for a kiss. Ben was confused but didnt ask what was wrong.

"Would you like something to eat or drink? I'm making a sandwich for myself." Laura said as she went into the open plan kitchen with Ben trailing behind.

"Yes please. I actually skipped lunch today." Ben said and Laura prepared the food for them. After she was done she placed everything for them on the breakfast bar. They ate in silence.

"Ben we need to talk." Laura was the first one to break the silence after they finished eating.

"Yeah well I guess that was the reason why I left the set early." Ben said jokingly but Laura didn't Laura which told him that this was serious.

"Sorry. What do you want to talk about?" Ben composed himself.

"I am not happy anymore…" Laura was hesitant. This was hard for her.

"Thing is Ben, I cant be with you anymore. It's not you it's just me and I am sorry. I tried so hard to stay and be happy for you and our daughter but deep down I am slowly dying. I, I love you Ben and I am thankful for our daughter but I am not in love with you. I thought I will learn to love you and I thought having Ella would make us alright and complete but it hasn't." Laura had silent tears running down her face.

"Its her isn't it?" Ben asked and Laura looked at him with wide incredulous eyes.

"Your costar… Taylor? I mean there is no denying that you guys have so much chemistry like you said and I have seen the way she looks at you." Laura was shocked to say anything so Ben continued.

"I was actually shocked that you chose to be with me because I could see that you felt something more for her and the way you would talk about her and how your eyes would light up whenever she walks in a room and your eyes always find each other." Laura's mind thought back to all the events they would be at together and how she would always look for Taylor only to find her looking back at her and they would smile and it made her smile slightly.

"Somehow I kind of knew that I only had you for a short amount of time and I cherished those moments with you and I am too grateful for the amazing daughter you have given me. I won't deny that it hurts because I love you so much but I won't deny you happiness and you being happy means our daughter being happy and I would do anything for you both." Ben took a breather.

"Thank you and I would do anything for you too. If you ever need anything I am here" Laura answered as she placed her hand on his bicep comfortingly.

"I hope she treats you well and love you the way you deserve but most of all I hope you find the happiness your soul is seeking from her." Ben finished with tears silently running down his face and Laura was sobbing as she could not believe how easy this all went and she was crying out of joy as she felt like a load had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you so much for understanding and yes it is her. I cant believe I didn't notice all this or I was just in denial but now my heart is acting out of it's own accord. So… what do we do about custody over Ella?" Laura asked reluctantly.

"We will share custody equally. You can have her for a week and I for a week? Unless we have to travel then we can ask one another to keep her. What do you think?" Ben gave his suggestion.

"I think that's a great idea. Thank you once again for being so understanding." Laura smiled at him.

"I cant force you to love me or stay with me Lau. But then I will miss your cooking." Ben lightened the mood before it could get awkward and dense and it worked as they both chuckled. They shared a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

_** ….end of flashback….**_

"Yeah well but we never agreed that you'd introduce her to your… your friend." Ben said without looking Laura in the eyes.

"**_Girlfriend_** and yes we didn't agree on anything but Taylor has always been in Ella's life from birth and I didn't say anything about introducing her as my girlfriend to a two years old baby. Anyway this isn't about Ella is it? Its about that stunt you pulled and I know damn well that you aren't drunk because you wouldn't dare risk the life if our daughter." Laura was still fuming.

"I might've seen her and got a bit jealous and thought I should give her a taste too. I am sorry Lau..ra I wasn't thinking straight and I am sorry about everything I said. I guess I am taking this divorce harder than I thought." Ben sighed and looked Laura in the eyes to convey his sincerity through his eyes but he came face to face with a shit storm adorning Laura's face.

Before Laura could respond her phone rang and she didn't even apologize before picking it up to answer leaving Ben to stand awkwardly from his chair.

"Hey Tasha I am sorry but I cant talk right now." She was trying to compose herself.

"Hey Pre you might want to rush to the hospital right now." Natasha wasn't her normal bubbly self. Her voice was laced with worry.

"Why what is it? Are you okay?" Laura was worried now.

"I'm okay but Taylor is not. She has been in an accident and I was called by the hospital because apparently she was dialing my number last." Tasha said and Laura felt her world come crushing down and tears began to flow uncontrollably.

"Pre you there?" Natasha asked after a little while when she heard no response from Laura.

"Yeah, yeah I hmm-hmm… 'hiccup'… I'm fine, I'm on my way." Laura ened the call before Natasha could say anything.

"Is everything o…" Ben was interrupted by Laura before he could ask anything.

"Don't. Just take Ella with you because I am not sure how long I will he gone. If she is not okay Ben… you better pray that she is okay." Laura just said and Ben was confused. Laura left for the hospital without looking back after she gave her daughter a kiss on the head. Laura arrived at the hospital in record time and luckily Tasha was waiting for her by the entrance and led her directly to Taylor's room.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Laura asked quickly.

"Well unfortunately they cant disclose any information to non family members. But fortunately for you since I am famous I managed to get the information." Natasha tried to make Laura laugh.

"Tasha…"

"Right sorry. She got in an accident. She hit a street light and it seems like she was avoiding something from the road. Luckily she didn't suffer any major injuries, just a few scratches and a concussion. She will be waking up in about an hour or two." Natasha said and Laura was relieved.

The duo waited for about an hour and Taylor's brother arrived at the hospital and joined them too. The waiting was agonizing for Laura because she didn't know what will happen and how Taylor will react to seeing her. Another half hour past until the doctor approached them.

"Hi I'm doctor Johnson, Taylor's doctor. Are you all here for Taylor?" Dr Johnson was an elderly woman in her late forties with ginger hair and grey eyes. She had a kind smile.

"Hi! Yes we are." Answered Taylor's brother.

"Miss Schilling is awake and she had asked to see a Miss Laura. She has been asking for you even when the Paramedics brought her here.

"Thank you. Can you please show me to her room?" Laura was surprised Taylor asked for her. If anything she thought she was going to be mad at her.

"Sure. Right this way." The doctor led Laura away from the waiting room to Taylor's room.

"Okay this is it. Unfortunately you cant stay longer as she needs to rest." Doctor said with an apologetic smile.

"Right thank you very much doc." Laura walked inside the room slowly and awkwardly. Taylor turned to face her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hi" Laura said while slowly approaching Taylor's bed.

"Hey!" Taylor replied.

"Look Tay I am sorry about what happened but believe me when I say that I was as shocked as you are and I didn't kiss him back. I wanted so desperately to come after you but I couldn't leave Ella alone. I was only kissing him on the cheek when he turned his head and when I confronted him he said he was jealous of you but please don't be mad babe I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to hap…" Taylor interrupted her.

"Laura!" Laura stopped when she heard Taylor call her name and she anxiously waited.

"It's okay. I am sorry I stormed off and I know it was not your fault. I guess I was just hurt because I still cant believe that you chose to be with me and when I saw him kiss you I just told myself that I knew it was too good to be true." Taylor said and both their eyes had tears.

"I also still cant believe that you agreed to be with me after everything I out you through. What happened when you left Tay?" Laura had silent tears flowing down her face but her voice cracked a bit.

"I left your house and I was driving to Tasha's house and I tried to call her when out of nowhere I saw a cat on the road and tried to avoid hitting it but unfortunately I hit a street light." Taylor said a little bit embarrassed.

"I am sorry that you had to be hurt because of me." Laura said.

"It wasn't your fault Laur. Now can I get a kiss from my girlfriend? And can you kiss my boo boos better" Taylor gave Laura her best puppy eyes and with her eyes glistening with tears it pulled some strings on Laura's heart. Laura laughed through her tears.

"You are insatiable Tay." She said with a big smile though and continued to lean in and give her girlfriend a kiss that conveyed all her love and apologies. They pulled back but rested their foreheads together and smiled.

" I love you so much Tay,"

"I love you too Laur." They were disturbed by the door opening but Laura didn't pull back and pretend like nothing was happening but instead she pecked Taylor's lips a few times before pulling back.

"No more hiding." She said then pulled back. Taylor was over the moon with what Laura has just said. They can go to dates now and hold hands in public.

"Uhm hi. I am sorry but Ms Schilling needs to rest now." Dr Johnson said after she cleared her throat.

"Okay. Tay I will be in the waiting room if you need me." Laura held Taylor's hand and squeezed it.

"No Laura please go check on Ella. I will be fine and maybe you could bring her along if that's okay and can you please check on Tank for me by the vet." Taylor didn't want Laura to leave but she knew she had to. Laura was reluctant and was about to give excuses so she could stay.

"Okay call me if you need anything, no matter the time okay?" Laura said sincerely.

"You know I will. Now go before I change my mind." Taylor shooed her but Laura didn't leave without a hug and a kiss on Taylor's sweet spot on her neck.

"I love you " she whispered for Taylor's ears only.

"I love you too." Taylor gave Laura a kiss on the forehead because that always comforts her. The doctor chuckled at their antics.

"The kiss was supposed to be the other way around. You guys make a cute couple ." the doctor smiled "Thank you" they said in unison and Laura left with the doctor tailing behind.

"Hey how is she?" Natasha asked first and Laura smiled brightly which relieved Sam, Taylor's brother and Natasha.

"She is okay. Well as okay as one can be after an accident but she looks better. Hopefully you guys will see her when she wakes up. I'm sorry I took a long time in there." Laura smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. As long as my sister is okay and she definitely preferred it that way anyway." Sam said and Natasha nodded in agreement.

"I have to go check on Tank and fetch my daughter so I will see you guys later. Thanks for calling me Tasha. Laura hugged them and left.

"See you later. I'm just going to chill for a while and see if she is okay and then I'll go." Natasha said.

Laura went to the vet and everything was alright and since they have seen her with Taylor before they let her take her home. She went to fetch Ella from Ben without giving him any time to talk or ask questions she was already out the door.

She arrived home and prepared something to eat for them.

"At least he had the decency to clean up the mess he caused." Laura said to no one in particular referring to the broken bottle of wine. Ben cleaned it before he left.

Tank was then led outside into the garden to play while Laura gave Ella a bath after eating. She then put her down for her nap and went to check on Tank and brought her inside before she went to her bedroom to relax. When she was done she received a call from Taylor and her mood was lifted even more so after being with her daughter.

_**….Phone Call… **_

"Hey honey!" Laura answered.

"Hey babe!"

"How are you feeling?" Laura was sitting on top of her bed.

"I'm so much better thanks for asking. I woke up from my nap and had a chat with my brother and Natasha. They just left now actually and now I am lonely so I thought I should call you. What are you doing?" Taylor sighed at the end of the line.

"I am just lying in bed. Just put Ella to bed after feeding her and Tank. I brought her home by the way, hope it's okay?" Laura said carefully as she laid back down.

"Of course it's okay. Although you didn't have to babe. Thank you. I wish I could join you right now so we could cuddle and watch movies. I'm sorry I ruined our picnic." Taylor pouted.

"You didn't ruin anything Tay and we still have forever to have as many picnics as we want. Ella is sleeping now but when she wakes up we will come see. You and I told you not to pout when I don't see you because then it won't work honey." Taylor turned crimson at this but said nothing to that comment.

"Anyways I can't wait to see Ella. I feel like I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Oh so only Ella? What about me and Tank? What are we? Chopped liver?" Laura feigned hurt.

"Mmm I guess I cant wait to see you too." Taylor teased.

"Wow thank you very much Tay. Get some rest and I will see you soon. Love you." Laura smiled into the phone.

"I love you too and your smile is so beautiful. Keep it that way." Taylor said knowingly and Laura blushed a bit before she laughed wholeheartedly and ended the call.

Thirty minutes later Ella woke up and Laura had gotten everything ready for them to go to the hospital. She took the picnic bag she had prepared for them for earlier and left. "Knock, knock" Laura knocked as she opened the door.

"Hey you're here. Oh Ella I think you have grown taller since auntie Taylor last saw you. Come give me a hug." Taylor opened her arms for Ella and Laura handed her.

"Wow it's good to know where I stand." Laura teased.

"Oh babe you jealous? Come let me give you a kiss." Laura leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and short.

"Good or else I was going to eat everything alone." Laura joked

"You wouldn't dare." Taylor's eyes lit up when Laura mentioned food.

"I figured we could still have our picnic but unfortunately we have to exclude Tank because she is not allowed into the hospital so I left her with Tasha." Laura laid the blanket on the floor and put the cushions from the couch and placed them the and then placed all the food there.

She placed Ella on the blanket and she too took a seat next to the bed so she could give Taylor her food easily. Taylor took a picture of Laura with Ella and made it her profile.

"Mmm this is so much better than hospital food. I just hope they discharge me before I have to eat another plate in this place." Taylor said seriously making Laura laugh. It wasn't long since her and Ella ate so they were just snacking. They stayed for a while and had fun before they had to leave.

"I will see you tomorrow babe. Rest up well and hopefully they'll discharge you tomorrow."

"I cant wait for tomorrow to get here already. I love you babe." Taylor said

"I love you too." They shared a passionate but short kiss. Taylor went on to kiss Ella on the head and with that they were gone. Taylor closed her eyes with a content smile on her face.

….. . . ... . .. . . . . . . . . . . . ...


	4. Chapter 4:First time

Hey guys

Sorry I am so busy with school but it's just for two weeks this I will be done soon so please have patience with me and I will be updating as soon as I can.

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, great motivation.

…..Chapter 4….

Indeed Taylor was discharged the next day and Laura came to fetch her. They left the hospital with Laura's holding Taylor by the waist for support while walking to the car.

Laura insisted that Taylor should stay with her for a few days just so could take care of her and the blonde argued that she will be fine on her own. Laura was persistent and Taylor finally agreed so they were heading to Laura's place from the hospital.

"Are you comfortable?" Laura asked Taylor after she put her seatbelt on and Taylor nodded. Laura went to the driver's side and got into the car as well. She put the car into drive and drove off with Taylor's hand in hers.

They got home and Laura helped Taylor out and into the house. She led Taylor into the lounge so she could rest because Taylor didn't want to go to bed.

"Welcome home honey. Would you like anything to eat?" Laura said while standing in front of Taylor. Taylor beckoned Laura with a come-hither motion with her finger and Laura bent down thinking Taylor want to whisper something into her ear.

Taylor wrapped her hands behind Laura's neck and pulled her into a deep, passionate and yet sweet kiss that made them both moan. Laura balanced her knees against the couch, carelessly as to not hurt Taylor. They kissed until they needed oxygen in their lungs.

"Mmm that's much better." Taylor sighed contently with her eyes closed as if she wanted to savour the moment.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining of course." Laura was still on her knees with her hands rubbing Taylor's cheeks smoothly. She too was in a state of bliss as she smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" Taylor teased as she opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, never." Laura answered immediately with the smile not leaving her face.

"Its what I thought. Anyway I didn't get a kiss from you today and you look so damn hot." Taylor said.

"I'm wearing sweatpants and a hoodie Tay." Laura laughed.

"You always look beautiful and hot… and gorgeous… and wonderful… and amazing… and…"

"Okay I get the picture." Laura laughed wholeheartedly and this made Taylor's heart do somersaults.

"Angelic" Laura stopped Laughing and looked at Taylor with a confused look on her face.

"Its what I was going to say before you cut me off. You are like an angel. I have never seen one but I am sure that you look like one." Taylor said as she looked at Laura lovingly with adoration.

She was studying Laura's face features and engraving them in her heart. Laura was touched and didn't trust her voice to say anything so she pulled Taylor into another kiss. Taylor pulled Laura into her lap.

"No babe I don't want to hurt you." Laura said after pulling away from the kiss.

"Well you're hurting me by not wanting to sit on my lap." Taylor pouted and Laura rolled her eyes playfully but went on to sit on Taylor's lap not exerting all her weight.

"I love you so much Tay." Laura said with a thick voice filled with emotions. She leaned down to plant another kiss on her lover's lips.

"I love you too Laur, so much." Taylor's eyes were glossy with unshed tears. The just started at each other lovingly until Laura broke the silence.

"Now can I make you something to eat before I leave. I need to go fetch Ella from Tasha." Laura said as she got up from Taylor's lap.

"No thanks babe. I will make something a bit later, you go fetch little Princess." Taylor shifted her position so that she was now lying on the couch. Laura didn't answer but just went on to call Natasha.

"Hey Tasha."

"Good thanks. Listen I am on my way just need to fix Tay something to eat before I leave."

"No I haven't."

"Okay thanks Tasha, see you in a bit."

"Love you too, bye."

"Everything okay?" Taylor asked Laura after the phone call.

"Tasha said we might want to lay low for a bit so she will bring Ella home. She told me to check my social media." Laura said in a confused haze but she went on to check.

**Today's Scoop: Laura and Taylor seen together leaving the hospital.**

** "Taylor and Laura seemed too close to be friends."**

** "Taylor a home wrecker?"**

** "Could it be that Laura and Ben went to sign their divorce the time they were seen in court?"**

**" "Laylor fans going wild over pictures of Taylor and Laura together."**

** "Is Laura getting for the other team now?" **

**"My Laylor heart is complete." **

**"Could it be that OITNB also taught Laura her real self?" **

"Oh my word." Laura said upset minded this got Taylor's attention and she sat up again and waited for Laura to tell her what's wrong. Laura handed her phone to Taylor to see for herself. They went quiet for some time before Taylor broke the silence first.

"Well I guess we did expect this to happen but I never knew how bad it would hurt." Taylor said without taking her eyes off the phone. Laura pulled Taylor into an embrace and kissed her on too of the head.

"I am so sorry Tay. This is all my fault. If only I was brave enough to confront my feelings none of this would've happened." Laura's eyes glistened with tears. She felt at fault and angry with herself at the same time for causing Taylor pain.

"Its not your fault. I would proudly take every word they throw at me if I get to be with you. It doesn't matter how it happened. What matters is that I have you and I have never been this happy in my life, ever. I love you so much and if you really meant what you said at the hospital then I am all in, no more hiding." Taylor pulled back from the embrace to look Laura in the eyes so she could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"I love you too and yes I was serious. I promise we will sort this out." Laura said and they shared a short kiss.

"And besides who would say no to 100k new followers ;) on all my social media accounts." Laura said teasingly. They shared a laughter and a kiss before they were interrupted by the door bell. Taylor groaned dramatically and threw herself onto the couch on her back forgetting that she is still recovering and she winced.

"Babe you okay?" Taylor nodded.

"Just a minor pain on my small back because I twisted it a little." She added.

"You have to be careful if you want to heal nicely." Laura scolded with a smile.

"And miss the opportunity of having you as my nurse? Mmm…" Taylor pretend to think about it.

"I don't think so." Laura laughed as she headed to the door.

"Hey Tasha please come inside." Laura ushered her friend inside while she took her daughter in the process.

"Hello my little Princess. Mommy missed you so much. Did you have a great time with aunt Tasha? I'm sure you did." Laura said in a high pitched happy voice as she laid hundred kisses on Ella's face causing the little one to giggle in delight and it was so contagious that Laura laughed too and Natasha just smiled at them.

"Right sorry, this way Tasha. Would you like anything to drink? And I am making lunch so you should join us." Laura said as she led Natasha to where Taylor was sitting.

"Water will be fine thank you and I would love to join you guys but I need to be somewhere soon." Natasha replied.

"Hi there Chica, so good to see you out of that gown they made you wear at the hospital." Natasha said to Taylor.

"Well hello to you too Tasho." Taylor said sarcastically

"Where is my little Princess? There you are, come to aunt Tay baby. She missed you so much." Taylor raised her hands to take Ella.

"And so it begins, you and I are now invisible Tash, we might as well just leave them alone." Laura said as she handed Ella over to Taylor.

"Be careful honey. If she tries you out shout out. I will be in the kitchen." Laura said but received no response as always whenever Ella and Taylor were together so she dragged her friend to the kitchen.

"They have such an amazing bond. If anyone would walk in right now they'd think she is the mother if they didn't know her. Its amazing and the way Ella just threw herself at Tay? Man I would love to experience that one time too. I'm getting all jealous here." Natasha said the last statement as a joke. However the first part of what she said made Laura so happy that she was smiling like an insult without realizing it.

"I don't even know how that happened. Maybe Taylor just has a way with kids but it makes me happy to see them this close." Laura said as she opened the fridge and handed Natasha a bottle of water.

"I hate that I am leaving without eating one of your awesome dishes but I really have to go. We will talk soon." Natasha said after she took a swig of water.

"Thank you very much for looking after Ella for me. I really appreciate it Tash." Laura went on to hug her friend.

"You dong have to thank me Pre, that bundle of joy of yours is always welcomed anytime. If I didn't have plans I would have brought her back in time for bed." Both of them laughed.

"Well then I guess we need to organize playdates for you guys." Laura said as her laughter died down.

"Most definitely." They quieted down as they heard giggles coming from the lounge and Laura's heart was doing somersaults.

"Well I better go before I change my mind and join in on the fun. Bye Pre, take care."

"thanks once again." With that Natasha was out of the door. Laura prepared lunch for them and by the time she went back to the lounge, she found her two favourite girls sleeping adorably. Taylor was sleeping on her back with her hands around Ella protectively.

She just had to take a picture. Then she woke them up and they ate and cuddled while watching cartoons of which Taylor was singing along subconsciously.

…..

Days past and it's been over a week since Taylor left the hospital. She felt so much better and thought it was time she went back to her place, not that she wanted too but she figured she had overstayed her welcome and Laura had been nothing but loving and caring to her every need. Laura left early to go drop off Ella with her father and then headed to the farmer's market to buy some fresh goodies for her house.

She didn't want Ben coming to her house with Taylor there or have Taylor with her when she dropped off Ella after what happened last time.

"Hey babe." Laura said as she entered her house and found Taylor in the kitchen. She went on to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Hey…"

"mmm I missed you this morning and my cute alarm giggles weren't there to wake me up." Taylor pouted and Laura gladly kissed the pout.

"Oh honey I know but she had to go to her father's and besides I was getting kind of jealous that you seemed to give her more attention than me." Laura joked.

"Yeah well she is much better company than you." Taylor joked back.

"Hey! I am fun. So much fun." Laura hit Taylor lightly on her forearm making Taylor laugh harder and the sound was music to Laura's ears. She could gladly listen to Taylor laugh forever.

"If you say so." Taylor smiled bashful. Laura just pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you so much Tay. Like seriously I have never been this happy with anyone before and I don't care what other people think because you make me whole. With you I know the true meaning of love and feeling loved and I am never going to give that up. For as long as you will have me and even if you don't I might have to put up a fight first." Laura said sincerely and even though she tried to joke at the end Taylor could see the truth in her eyes.

"I love you too Laur. So much and I promise I am never letting you go too. You made my dream come true and seriously I don't even remember what my life was like before you. You and Ella mean so much to me and I promise to always put you guys first because you are my everything." Laura pulled Taylor into a passionate kiss.

The kiss started soft and gentle with Laura's hands cupping Taylor's cheeks and Taylor's hands on Laura's forearms and then Laura's one hand moved behind Taylor's head to pull her closer to deepen the kiss. Taylor's hands found their way into Laura's dark locks just the way she likes it. Laura was the first one to break for air and Taylor wasted no time in attacking her neck.

"Oh yes baby that feels so good." Laura said as Taylor sucked on her weakness spot just below her ear.

"You like?" Taylor's voice was muffled because she didn't stop kissing up and down Laura's neck and Laura hand pulled her head down encouragingly.

"Yes… Move in with me." Laura said with her eyes closed. Taylor stopped her movements and faced Laura. Oops that was not how she meant to ask the question.

"What?" Taylor wanted to confirm that her ears aren't playing dumb with her.

"Okay this is not how I imagined asking you this but I mean it Tay. I mean having you here for the past few days made me realize that I don't ever want to wake up without you by my side. And I know that it may be too early but I felt my heart physically ache when I thought of you leaving soon. Just think about it okay. You don't have to give me an answer right away." Laura was starting to get nervous when Taylor said nothing but just looked at her.

Taylor pulled Laura into a steamy kiss that made Laura's insides melt. Tongues fighting for dominance and teeth gnashing each other.

"Mmm is that a yes?" Laura knew but just wanted confirmation because she got too excited.

"Yes. It's a yes. You know before you got here I was thing about how I had to leave and I got really sad but you just brought back the spark I was losing earlier so thank you."

They were moving towards the lounge without breaking the kiss. Laura held Taylor's head in place with her hands as she continued to thrust her tongue into her mouth. Taylor's hands started to roam Laura's body through her clothes.

They broke the kiss for air and they both looked each other in the eyes. Their eyes were dark and hooded with desire. Laura opened her hands for Taylor to take as she led her silently to her, well their room from now.

They claimed the flight of stairs in a flash and soon they found themselves in the master bedroom. They stood next to the bed and Laura slowly took off Taylor's clothes slowly while savouring this moment. Taylor looked Laura in the eyes and asked…

"Are you sure Laura?" she didn't want Laura to do this just for her. She wanted her to want this too and she definitely didn't mind waiting.

"More than anything. I want you Tay." Laura said in a hoarser voice. Taylor swiftly removed Laura's top and Laura did the same with Taylor. Although Laura said she wanted to go all the way Taylor still took her time to ensure that Laura was comfortable.

Taylor closed the gap between them and kissed Laura, this time though softly and lovingly. Laura's hands tangled up in golden locks and Taylor's hands ran up and down Laura's stomach and the latters breathing began to get heavier.

They were moaning at the feeling and they began to want more. Taylor let Laura take the lead this time. Laura pushed Taylor's sweatpants down Taylor's legs and let her step out of them and Taylor did the same with Laura's yoga pants. Next it was their bras that were off.

Taylor easily unhooked Laura's bra. Once unhooked Laura let go of Taylor and pulled away so she could get rid of the bra. Taylor's bra followed and now they were only left in their underwear. They have seen each other naked before on set but this time it was different.

Now they looked at each other differently and they get to call each other girlfriends. Now there is true love involved. Taylor slowly pushed Laura onto the bed and helped her get on it and lay on her back comfortably.

"Let me take care of you. Just relax." Taylor's voice was so raspy and sexier than Laura has ever heard it and she was majorly turned on now. Taylor kissed Laura gently.

"Okay." Laura said and nodded at the same time. Taylor kissed Laura one last time before she moved down her body. Taylor took her time worshipping Laura's body and Laura felt like she is in fire because no one has ever given her body this much attention. Taylor's mouth found Laura's left breast and…

"Fuck tay," Laura was moaning and squirming a bit. Taylor used her other hand on the other nipple. She gave the other breast the same treatment and Laura swore she could just cum from Taylor just sucking on her precious nipples that were now hard.

"Mmm babe have I ever told you how much I love your breasts?" Taylor's moans sent vibrations on Laura's nipple and the latter whimpered in a high pitched tone, so unlike her.

"Fuck babe that feels so good…" whimpering sounds could be heard from Laura as Taylor sucked harder and then blew cold air on it. After she was satisfied, Taylor moved further down Laura's stomach, because she had Ella it wasn't toned flat but it was still beautiful and Taylor took her time just appreciating every inch of it.

Taylor inserted her warm tongue into Laura's belly button and that surprisingly felt good and Laura's back arched a bit. She really loved how Taylor paid attention to her whole body and made her feel so comfortable. Taylor reached the lower abdomen and pulled away to look at Laura and ask if she could take her underwear off.

"Can I?" Taylor asked softly and Laura just nodded.

"We can always stop if you want to okay. Just tell me to stop." Taylor said lovingly and Laura's heart melted.

"I know but I want to." Laura's voice was so deep and hoarser that some of the words were lost in her throat. Taylor smiled at her and then took off the last remaining piece of fabric. Laura was already wet and Taylor moaned in just seeing the sight before her eyes.

Taylor used the tip of her tongue to tease Laura's clit and the latter whimpered. Taylor blew cold air and without warning took a long lick. She moaned at the taste and the started leaking up and down softly. Her tongue was warm and velvety and it drove Laura nuts. Her cling started to pulsate and Taylor took it between her lips and sucked on it.

"Oh shit, fuck ah, ah, ah Tay baby please don't stop." Laura opened her legs even wider and her back arched into Taylor's face. With Laura opening her legs wider Taylor found enough room to insert her tongue even deeper into Laura.

Laura started to jump and her hands found Taylor's hair and together they found a matching rhythm that worked for them both. Laura's eyes were shut and her head tilted. The pace began to increase and her toes curled, her hips began to quiver and Taylor knew that Laura was close so she increased her pace.

Taylor took both her free hands and massaged Laura's breasts. She would use her nose to brush Laura's clit every now and again and now Laura was moaning loudly with her forehead covered in sweat making her hair stick to it. Her breasts were bouncing un the air. Laura thought she might faint with the level of intensity her orgasm was coming it.

Taylor removed her tongue without warning and Laura was about to complain when Taylor took one long lick at her but hole and she sucked in air. Taylor teased her asshole a few times and blew cold air on it. Laura was seeing stars and then Taylor dove back to the clit and rang her tongue on it faster before she entered Laura again and that was the last straw as Laura yelled Taylor's name at the top of her lungs.

"Tayllloooorrr! Arg shit fuck, fuck, fuck," Laura's toes were curled, her back arches and her eyes shut. Her body had a layer of sweat with her chest heaving. Laura was in pure bliss.

"Mmm babe you taste so good." Taylor cleaned up Laura and moved back up to kiss her and Laura moaned at the taste.

"That was the most intense orgasm I had ever had in my life. Seriously no one has ever made me cum this hard or even worshipped my body like you." Laura said in between breaths.

"Well they just don't know what they missed and I am glad they did because now I get to be the only one to do it." Taylor said with a smile. That was only the beginning.

They rested for a bit before they started another round and although Laura was nervous she was comfortable with Taylor. They went at it for hours and they just could get enough of each other

"Damn babe you sure that was your first time with a woman?" Taylor joked and Laura laughed.

"Believe it or not." Laura said with a wink. They were spend so they fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles adorning their faces.


	5. Chapter 5: Paris

Chapter

The orange family flew to Paris to promote the show. It was Laura, Taylor, Uzo, Kate, Natasha, Jason, Samira and Danielle. And their producer Jenji

Laura, Taylor and Uzo had a radio interview together and it went amazing. Everything was going okay until Currie showed up out of nowhere.

Laura and Taylor talked to Jenji about their relationship and she was happy for them. However for the sake of the show they had to wait to announce to the world until after the tour. Needless to say that only the orange family and their close family and friends knew about their relationship.

They were at an event when they met Currie. Laura and Taylor had a chat about being together at the event because they might slip up. Currie went up to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor." Currie said like nothing was wrong.

"Hi." Taylor said curtly.

"Is everything okay Tay? I thought you said we could be friends."

"cut the bullshit Currie. I know it was you who alerted the paparazzi that day you came to my house… and don't call me that ever again. Clearly I was mistaken because I could never be friends with someone who would betray me every time something doesn't go their way. Excuse me." Taylor left Currie with a mouth hanging open.

Laura was watching from a distance and could tell that Taylor was mad but she doesn't know what they were talking about, although she had a clue.

"Hey Pre, you okay? You spaced out a bit there." Natasha asked when she saw that Laura wasn't listening to her.

"Hmm um yeah sorry Tasha. I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Laura followed Taylor in the direction she went and found her in the ladies bathroom washing her face.

"Hey Tay are you okay?" Taylor heard Laura's voice and felt her body visibly relax. She went on to hug Laura and breath in her scent and Laura held her a little tight.

They pulled back and Laura planted a kiss on Taylor's lips and then her forehead for comfort.

"I'm much better now. Thanks honey." Taylor pecked Laura's lips and pulled away in case someone walked in.

This was killing them both, not being able to touch it kiss whilst in the same room. Their eyes always find each other and the longing us unbearable.

"We can leave if you want. Although we have to leave at different times which sucks but I'm glad we have the same hotel room." Laura said with a sigh.

"You don't have to leave now Laur. Stay and talk with your friends. I'll go now and you will find me in our room." Taylor meant it. She didn't want Laura to leave because of her.

"No. I'm coming back after you. I miss you and you come first babe." Laura said with assertiveness. Taylor smiled and was about to lean in and kiss Laura when someone walked in.

Taylor gave Laura a disappointed look about the kiss and mouthed 'I love you' of which Laura mouthed back and she left the bathroom. Laura fixed herself on the mirror before she went back to join the others.

"Hey Pre, I was beginning to think that you bailed on us." Natasha shouted when she say Laura coming back and Laura laughed.

"No girl I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. However I will be leaving soon." Laura said once she took her seat.

"Oh come on Pre the night is still young. Have one drink with us at least. We are headed to the bar for a few drinks." Natasha said.

"Yeah Pre we never see you. You have been busy with your book. At least we see Taylor." Uzo added.

Laura felt guilty because she has been busy promoting the stash plan and had only seen her friends on set or on events so she agreed to have a drink with them and Natasha cheered loud making everyone laugh.

When Taylor got to the hotel room she stripped naked and prepared a bath for herself. She felt drained after today's event and seeing Currie was the last straw.

She ordered wine to be delivered to their room and told them to leave it in the room while she was in the bathroom.

She was lazy to wear a robe so when they left she went and took the wine to the bathroom with her and a glass. She connected her iPod and played some music as she sunk her body into the bath sighing with content.

Meanwhile with Laura one drink turned to five drinks until she faked being drunk and tired so she could leave. She said goodbye and hailed a cab back to their room.

When Laura got into the room she found Taylor asleep but on top of the covers in just her robe.

"She's adorable." Laura thought to herself with a smile.

Laura went on to the bathroom to clean her face off makeup and brush her teeth. She went back to the room and changed into her pajamas.

"Taylor! Honey! Tay babe wake up." Taylor only shift to get comfortable making Laura chuckle.

"Tay honey you need to get under the covers come on." Laura crawled onto the bed and planted kisses over Taylor's face. Taylor mumbled something incoherent and Laura just went on to help her get under the covers.

Laura found that Taylor was stark naked underneath the robe. Laura shook her head to get rid of all the dirty thoughts starting to dwell there. Laura got Taylor's pajamas out of her drawer and went with them back to the bed.

By now Taylor laid back down on her back like a starfish. Her robe was open on her upper part and Laura took a picture to show her tomorrow.

Laura went for Taylor's weak spot just between her neck and shoulder and sucked lightly on it.

"Mmm…" was all she got from Taylor. She increased pressure and her hands moved to play with Taylor's nipples lightly and this got the blonde's attention.

"Oh good your up." Laura stopped altogether earning a protest from Taylor.

"Hey not fair. I was enjoying that." Taylor mumbled sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Well babe as much as I want to, we are both tired but I promise if you get dressed and under the covers I'll play with your nipples until you fall asleep." Laura said as she raised the t-shirt above Taylor's head.

Taylor enjoys it when Laura plays with her nipples softly and suck on them not just for sex but it just reminds her that Laura loves her just the way she is.

This all started when Taylor asked Laura if she was okay with the fact that she had small boobs.

…..flashback…

Taylor and Laura were busking in the after glow of their sexcapades with their limbs tangled up together and Taylor had her head on Laura's chest.

"Mmm so soft and pillowy like clouds. Did I ever tell you how much I love your boobs babe?" Taylor said dreamily causing Laura to laugh and the sound of her laughter that Taylor heard through her chest warmed her insides.

The laughter died down and Laura was able to respond.

"About a hundred times." She smiled and they went quiet for a moment and Taylor's mood change.

"Babe are you okay?" Laura asked concerned at the sudden change in Taylor's mood.

"Do you… arg forget it its nothing." Taylor hid her face from Laura. Laura placed her hand underneath Taylor's chin so she could turn and look at her.

"Hey Tay remember what we said. Communication is key and honey you can talk to me about anything. Even if its silly." Laura reassured Taylor and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you wish I had bigger boobs?" Taylor wanted to hide her face but Laura wouldn't let her.

"No." Laura answered without hesitation and Taylor was relieved.

"Are you kidding me Tay? I love your boobs. They are super sensitive and you don't always need to wear a bra which by the way trust me, the best thing ever. In fact let my babies come to mommy." Laura turned their position and she was now straddling Taylor.

Laura kissed Taylor softly on the lips before she moved her attention to her boobs. Taylor was giggling and squirming because her boobs really were sensitive.

There was nothing sexual with the way Laura gave them attention. Just to show Taylor how much she loves them and ever since then there would be a time where Laura just does this to reassure Taylor and the latter loved it very much.

…end if flashback…

Taylor took off the robe and let Laura put on her t-shirt and Laura then realized that she forgot an underwear and she cannot not have an underwear.

You see Taylor doesn't like pajama pants. Yes she wears them but somewhere through the night she takes them off so if there is no underwear then Taylor would be naked and Laura don't think she will be able to get any sleep with that in mind.

"Babe hang on a second I just need to get your underwear." Laura went to fetch it from Taylor's drawer and luckily Taylor hasn't slept.

She put on the underwear and the pajama pants before opening the covers for Taylor to slide in. Laura went to her side off the bed and once she was in Taylor pulled her t-shirt up to her neck exposing her boobs. Laura laughed wholeheartedly at this.

"Oh Tay you are adorable and I haven't forgotten honey." Laura said between laughs which now have turned into chuckles.

"Yeah well you said you'd play with them and now they're dying of anticipation. " Taylor mumbled sleepily.

Laura kept her promise and played with Taylor's boobs until Taylor fell asleep but not before mumbling I love you to Laura.

"I love you too honey. Goodnight Tay." Laura kissed Taylor's lips and then forehead before pulling her close and fell asleep.

Laura was the first one to wake up. She laughed softly when she saw that indeed Taylor had taken off her pajama pants and was now left in only her underwear as her butt stuck out of the covers.

"Imagine if she was but naked like that." Laura shook her head to get rid of the dirty thoughts her mind was wondering to and got out of bed.

Today they had a day off so the whole crew planned to explore the city. Laura ordered room service for their breakfast just so she could spend it with Taylor since she failed to do so yesterday after she promised.

Laura decided to take a shower so she went to the bathroom and stripped off her clothes and only then did she notice the empty wine bottle that made her understand why Taylor was so worn out yesterday.

"My poor baby. She had to drink alone." Laura mumbled to no one in particular. She opened the shower until it was the right temperature and then got in.

Not long after she heard Taylor come into the shower and hug her from behind. They moaned as their naked bodies touched.

"Mmm good morning." Taylor was not fully awake as yet.

"Good morning honey" Laura turned around in Taylor's arms to face her. They shared a kiss and just embraced for a moment just enjoying the skin to skin contact.

Laura pulled away first and linked their foreheads.

"I ordered breakfast for us to be delivered in an hour." Laura told Taylor who was now wide awake.

"Then let's shower so we can get it while it's still hot." Taylor kissed Laura on the lips.

Laura took the sponge and applied shower gel and began to wash Taylor's body. There was just intimacy that they both enjoyed from washing each other's bodies and it made them even closer than ever. Laura finished and handed Taylor the sponge who did the same to Laura.

They then washed each other's hair and got out of the shower once they finished. Laura got them both towels for their hair and body.

Laura moisturized her body with lotion and changed into a robe. Her hair was still in a towel as she went to answer the door for their room service.

The waiter went inside and placed the food on the small coffee table and asked if there was anything else and Laura said no thank you and tipped him well and he left.

"Mmm it smells really good." Taylor said as she emerged from the bathroom in a matching robe and a towel on her head.

"It does. Come on let's have breakfast." Laura sat down and patted the space next to her.

Taylor joined her and Laura pecked her on the temple and the former closed her eyes just to relish the feeling. They enjoyed breakfast quietly in peace.

"Listen Tay. I am sorry about last night. I promised I'd come back to be with you but the girls persuaded me to have drinks with them and…" Taylor cut her off.

"Babe it's okay. You don't have to apologize. I told you, you should go have fun with our friends because they missed you." Taylor pecked Laura's lips

"I know and I didn't even realize how much I had missed them until yesterday. You know me better than I know myself." Laura took Taylor's hands in her own and caressed them softly.

"You were just busy honey. And I want to thank you for always finding the time to be with me and Ella." Taylor rested her head in the crooked of Laura's neck.

"I will never be too busy for my family. Okay now we have an hour to spend together so how about we cuddle and watch a movie of your choice?" Laura leaned over the table and took the remote and then pulled Taylor into her arms and laid back on the couch with her head on the armrest of the couch.

"Best news I heard all week." Taylor sighed dramatically making Laura laugh.

"Okay what do you want to watch?" Laura held the remote for Taylor to take.

"Nothing serious. I want a good laugh so let's watch animation." Taylor chose a movie which they ended up not watching because they were making out on the couch. They fell asleep in each other's arms until Laura woke up a bit later.

"Tay babe wake up. Come on we have to leave soon and meet the girls." Laura shook Taylor lightly.

"No… so comfy." Taylor mumbled sleepily it was just adorable.

"Come on babe the girls are expecting us." Laura tried sitting up to no avail Tay pushed her back down.

"Can we postpone? Yeah let's tell them that I'm not feeling well or maybe" Laura laughed and pushed them up.

"Come on you lazy bum. It's our only chance to explore Paris with our friends." Laura said and pulled Taylor with her to the drawers so they could change into something presentable. They changed into comfortable clothes, Jean's with sneakers and shirts.

Taylor wore black Jean's with a tartan shirt and black converse. Laura wore white Jean's with a black shirt and black converse. They both wore black caps.

"You ready to go my lady?" Laura asked.

Taylor was just applying lip gloss. They both decided not to wear makeup because it's hot outside and they will be exploring on foot or bikes most probably.

"Yep. I just need to grab my purse then we can go." Taylor said and went on to fetch said purse.

"Okay, I'm ready." They both kissed passionately for a few minutes just because they wont be able to do so in a while.

"why did I even apply lip gloss." Laura and Taylor both laughed.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it yeah, the taste of her cherry chapstick." Laura sang with a smile making Taylor laugh.

"Okay now we really have to go if we want to get there on time and not have Tasha up our asses." Laura said.

"Yeah we wouldn't want that." They held hands and then remembered that they couldn't so they pulled away giving each other apologetic looks. They hailed a cab to where they were all meeting.

"Finally. I was about to send a search party for you guys." Shouted Natasha as she saw her friends.

"Hello Tasha" Taylor said with a smile.

"Oh come on Tash we are not even late." Laura said as she went on to hug Natasha after Taylor did and they hugged everyone else in greeting.

"Girl you know how Tasha likes to exaggerate. Hello" Uzo said hugging them both.

"Hey Uzo." Taylor said.

"Hey girl. Yeah she's always extra." Laura said.

"Hey D," Taylor said hugging Danielle.

"Hey Tay." Danielle hugged her friend tightly.

"Hey Pre." Danielle hugged Laura briefly.

"Hey Sam" Taylor hugged Samira. Laura followed suit.

"So now I don't even get a hug huh?" Natasha said making everyone there laugh.

"Of course you big baby. Come to mommy." Laura said and opened her arms for her friend and Natasha hugged her friend tightly. Laura and Natasha were really close friends. Natasha hugged Taylor next.

Jenji and Kate decided to have a tour of their own because they didn't think they'd be able to catch up with the girls.

"Okay so where do we start?" Laura asked everyone.

"How about we go to the museum first?" Taylor asked but they could tell that she was very excited about it. They all agreed and Laura was secretly glad because she didn't want to see her Taylor sad.

They firstly went to hire bicycles and then cycled to the museum. They spent an hour there and then moved to other sightseeing before they decided to go have lunch.

"This place have best reviews so let's hope they don't disappoint." Samira said as they parked their bikes.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Taylor said.

"Okay guys I'm starving so move your asses." Natasha shooed everyone inside. They all had fun making jokes about each other's characters on the show.

They stayed at the restaurant for about two hours before they decided to do some more sightseeing and then later on have dinner on the restaurant by the Eiffel Tower. They all went back to their hotel rooms to get ready for dinner.

…

"Gosh I am exhausted." Taylor said once they got to their room and she threw herself face first on the bed.

"Tell me about it. My legs feel really shaky after cycling for so long." Laura joined Taylor on the bed but she didn't throw herself, she laid down close to her and pulled a pillow under her head.

Taylor moved closer to Laura and leaned in for a kiss. It started slow and progressed to more rapid pace involving tongues and teeth. They pulled away when they need for air was there and Taylor attacked Laura's neck.

"Mmm I thought you were tired." Laura teased Taylor.

"I can never be too tired for you." Taylor said in between kissing and nibbling on Laura's neck.

"Mmm that feels so good Tay and as much as I like where this is going we cant because we have to go to dinner soon." Laura said but Taylor showed no sign of stopping. Taylor squeezed Laura's boobs through the shirt making her moan.

"I miss you." Taylor said in Laura's neck.

"I am right here Tay." Laura hugged Taylor tightly and Taylor also snuck her arms around Laura. She stopped kissing Laura and they just enjoyed being in each other's arms.

"I know babe. Ì just feel like we're so far away yet we are this close. We are always tired if we are not out with our friends or promoting the show." Taylor removed her head from Laura's crooked to look at her.

"I know what you mean honey and I wish things were different but they are not. What I know is that this is the last season of the show so which means that we can be out and proud soon too. I promise you that we will come back to Paris as a couple and do all those things you wanted us to do together. Okay?" Laura held Taylor's head in her hands and brushed it softly.

"Okay. I know all this and I'm sorry I'm being a nuisance. It's just that we're in the city of love and yet we can't enjoy it together." Taylor said. Laura kissed Taylor soundly before she said anything .

"It'll all be over soon my love." Laura said.

"My love? You have never used that one before, I love it." Taylor said with a smile.

"I'm glad you do my love. Okay let's go take a shower and prepare for dinner." Laura sat up and pulled Taylor with her.

"Together?" Taylor asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes but no funny business." Laura stood up and began to take off all her clothes. Once she was done she was already by the door so she turned her head to look at Taylor.

"You coming?" Laura asked with a smirk when she saw that Taylor's eyes were glued on her body. No answer.

"Tay… Hello?" Laura waved her hand to get Taylor's attention.

"Mmm um uh yeah, yeah I'm coming." Taylor said and began to take off her clothes nearly tripped when she was taking off her jeans making Laura chuckle. Laura loved that she had so much effect on Taylor as she does her, she disappeared into the bathroom to open the water in the shower.

Taylor left a trail of clothes from the bedroom to the bathroom. Lastly she took off her bra and underwear in the bathroom and Laura was glued to Taylor's body.

'Well I guess she too have a strong effect on me.' Laura thought. Now the tables have turned.

Taylor moved to the shower door whilst Laura was by the basin.

"Um Laur, you coming?" Taylor spotted a smirk of her own as she held the shower door open and swiftly slid in. Laura's mind seemed to come to its senses and coordinated with her body as she began to move towards the shower.

"Finally. I was beginning to think…" Taylor was cut off by Laura who pushed her against the shower wall and kissed her. The kiss became heated and Laura took Taylor's leg and put it around her waist. They pulled away from the kiss as Laura began to attack Taylor's neck.

"I thought you said that… mmmm no funny business." Taylor said yet she had her eyes closed shut.

"Yes I did… but this is not… funny business honey… this is pleasure." Laura said in between nibbling on Taylor's neck but when she finished her sentence she took Taylor's nipple in her mouth.

"Uh, shit" Taylor sucked in a deep breath. Her leg moved from Laura's waist to her back because Laura was bent a bit. Laura used her hand to flip, pinch and twist Taylor's other nipple. She then swapped and gave the other nipple the same treatment.

Laura kissed lower down to Taylor's stomach and she could feel Taylor's tummy muscles constrict and become tight as she moved down. She knelt down and Taylor's leg ended up on her shoulder. Laura looked up at Taylor before she took a first lick.

"Mmm you taste amazing." Laura licked her own lips.

Laura took another lick but this time she didn't pull away she moaned against Taylor's clit sending vibrations through making Taylor shudder in pleasure.

"Please Laur…" Taylor said and Laura understood the gravity of such words.

Laura took Taylor's clit into her mouth and sucked on it softly just the way Taylor likes it. She ran her tongue on it and on the folds running her tongue down all the way to her opening.

"Yes babe right there, right there. Oh fuck." Taylor's leg was quivering and beginning to give out. Laura entered Taylor with her tongue at a rapid pace.

"I'm falling Laur." Taylor could not stand on one leg any longer. She slid down the wall and sat down but Laura didn't stop, she went with her and ended up on her tummy. Laura replaced her tongue with her fingers, she inserted two with ease and her mouth went for the clit.

"Shit I'm close Laur don't stop. Don't stop." Taylor was a hot mess. She had one hand on Laura's head pushing her more into her pussy and the other was holding onto the floor pushing herself into Laura's face. Laura added a third finger and coiled them hitting the g-spot over and over again.

"Shit laur I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming." Taylor could no longer lift herself with the other hand because it gave out to the pleasure just like her whole body. But the one in Laura's hair remained there as she rode out her orgasm.

Laura swallowed all that Taylor could give her and her nose accidentally hit Taylor's clit which was still very sensitive.

"Fuck" Taylor shivered.

"Sorry." Laura said with a smile. She planted a kiss over Taylor's shaved mound. Laura knelt in front of Taylor with a satisfied smile on her face.

"You okay?" Laura asked Taylor.

"Splendid. But it might take a while for me to be able to stand." Taylor had a lazy yet content smile on her face. Laura laughed and leaned in for a kiss which made both of them moan.

Laura stood up and took the sponge and shower gel, helped Taylor up on her legs but still balanced on the wall and began to wash Taylor who gave her an appreciative smile. When she was done she washed herself and then got them both out of the shower.

She sat Taylor on the toilet and got them clean towels so they could dry themselves. Laura gladly dried Taylor first before she dried herself. They applied some lotion and moved into the bedroom

"Damn that was one hell of an orgasm." Taylor said with a laugh and laugh followed suit.

"Sure was. I mean your legs were literally shaking and you could hardly stand." Laura laughed.

"Hey don't flutter yourself and feed your ego. I was just tired is all." Taylor said playfully making Laura laugh wholeheartedly.

"Nah I'm just that good honey." Laura said with a smirk.

"I will get my revenge too. You can count on it." Taylor said with narrowed eyes.

"In fact…" Taylor crawled seductively on the bed towards Laura.

"No, no, no honey we have to get dressed for dinner with the others. As much as I want this we cant." Laura said.

"Oh you are such a spoil sport." Taylor pouted and made puppy eyes. Laura leaned in to kiss Taylor's pout but what she didn't know was that it was a trap.

As their lips touched, Taylor quickly moved her hands around Laura and pulled her onto the bed and the latter squealed in surprise.

"I got you now." Taylor said and then kissed Laura who kissed her back and then Taylor let her gut down. Big mistake because Laura switched their position in a swift move and she was now straddling Taylor and then released the tickle monster.

Taylor squealed and squirmed underneath Laura laughing loudly. Taylor's laughter was contagious and Laura was also laughing, they were really happy.

"Uncle, uncle." Taylor said in between laughter and Laura stopped. They went quiet for a moment before Taylor broke the silence.

"I love you so much." She said sincerely while looking at Laura in the eyes.

"I love you too Tay, so much." Laura was still straddling Taylor so she leaned down and kissed Taylor both of them pouring their hearts into this kiss. They were interrupted by the hotel phone ringing which was weird but Laura answered anyway.

"Hello?" Laura answered with a confused look on her face.

"Hi Mrs Prepon. This is Dan from the reception. Miss Lyonne asked me to call you an hour earlier to remind you about dinner." Dan the receptionist said through the phone.

"Oh okay thank you very much." Laura said.

"No problem mam. Have a nice evening." Dan said.

"Yeah thanks you too bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Taylor asked from the bed. She balanced her head on her hand facing Laura.

"That my dearest girlfriend was the receptionist, Dan who was asked by our dearest friend to remind us not to be late for dinner." Laura said with a laugh.

"Tasho?" Taylor asked with a laugh because she already knew the answer.

"Who else. Come one let's get ready." Laura smacked Taylor's butt and the latter squealed in surprise. They got ready separately, Laura got ready in the bedroom and Taylor in the bathroom both trying to rush against time.

Laura wore a navy blue dress with lace sleeves that ended just above her knees. It showed all her curves but not too tight. She straightened her hair, applied light makeup with red lipstick and diamond earrings and necklace, a gift from Taylor and wore black heels. She also had on her charm bracelet of course which now had an Eiffel Tower charm added to it.

Taylor wore a red skin tight dress that went below the knees. It was sleeveless and was cut open on the sides just by her waist. She had her hair in a messy bun, natural look makeup with a red lipstick too and she had on diamond earrings with a diamond necklace but different from Laura's although it was a gift from Laura. Taylor also had this huge ring on her right finger, it was ruby with gold bands. She also wore red heels.

"Wow" both of them said at the same time when they saw each other.

"You look amazing Tay." Laura said as she stepped towards Taylor.

"Thanks. You look gorgeous too Laur." Taylor said as she walked towards Laura too.

They met in the middle of the bedroom and just held each other's hands before moving in closer and resting their foreheads together.

"I'm so glad we wore the same lipstick because now I can just steal kisses without having to worry about smudging your lipstick." Taylor said with a smile. Laura chuckled a bit at this.

"We have to go babe. We are already late." Laura said and pecked Taylor's lips. They took their purses and left, hailed a cab to go join everyone at the restaurant.

…

"Seriously I give up on you two. Even an hour early reminder is not enough." Shouted Natasha as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Sorry we got stuck in traffic okay." Laura said.

"Traffic? You guys stay ten minutes away from the Eiffel Tower which means you could've walked here if you wanted to." Natasha said.

"Oh come on Tash we are only fifteen minutes late and it seems like Uzo is still not here too." Taylor said as she looked at her friends a little bit away from where they were standing.

"Yeah well she didn't have a reminder unlike some people I know." Natasha said sarcastically. They laughed and moved over to where the others were and apologized for being late.

"Oh don't worry about it, we just got here too really." Said Jason. They were all having dinner now as OITNB family. Uzo joined them a few minutes later.

"It's a good thing I know you guys which is why I made the reservations for seven thirty but told you at seven and would you look at that, its seven twenty five." Jenji said pointing at her watch making everyone laugh. They walked into the restaurant together and got seated.

They were in a much secluded VIP spot that gave them a little bit of privacy. They were seated around a big oval-shaped table, of course Taylor and Laura were seated next to each other, hands linked underneath the table.

They were all having fun, making jokes, laughing and talking about what the show has meant to them individually and how it saddens them that it's coming to an end. They were now having dessert and everyone was having except for Taylor.

"Of all the people here Taylor is the one saying no to dessert. I think something bad is going to happen." Natasha said and everyone nodded. Everyone knew that Taylor had a sweet tooth so it was a shocker that she didn't want anything really.

"Nothing is going to happen Tasha I'm just full okay." Taylor said with a laugh. Natasha just shook her head but said nothing.

"Here babe taste mine." Laura held out a spoon to feed Taylor and the latter opened her mouth to be fed.

"Its nice." Taylor said.

"Right? You sure you don't want some?" Laura asked.

"I'm sure." Taylor smiled at Laura.

They all chatted and made jokes. It was a really fun night with everyone enjoying themselves and worrying about nothing at all. They stayed for about four hours before they decided to call it a night. Even though Laura and Taylor would've wanted to walk to their hotel room they didn't want to risk being spotted by paparazzi so they called a cab too.

They got to their room round about twenty to twelve and they were a bit tipsy so they were goofing around. They got to the room and the first thing they did was to take off their shoes, then wash off their makeup before getting rid of their dresses and bras.

They brushed their teeth and Laura went to their drawers to retrieve something to sleep in for the both of them. They opted for t-shirts and boy shorts. Laura was the first one to get into bed and when Taylor came she crawled on top of Laura.

"You know what time is it?" Taylor asked Laura once they were face to face.

"Um midnight?" Laura said in sort of a question because she was confused as to what was going on.

"No, its time for me to have my dessert." Taylor said and didn't give Laura time to respond as she attacked her lips with a kiss.

The kiss became heated and the both of them moaned Taylor straddled Laura's lap and both her hands were tangled up in Laura's hair. Laura was lying on her back with her hands around Taylor's back. Taylor pulled Laura into a sitting position so she could take off her t-shirt then laid back down.

Taylor kissed her way down Laura's neck. She took her time on Laura's weakness spot while being careful so as to not leave a hickey. Taylor then kissed further down to Laura's boobs. She firstly took them both in her hands and softly massaged them.

"Oh I love how your boobs fill my hands babe." Laura just moaned in response. Taylor took one into her mouth causing Laura to suck in air through her teeth. Taylor then swirled her tongue around the nipple.

"fuck Tay. Oh yes babe that feels so good." Laura said through moans. Taylor took the nipple between her teeth and pulled lightly, Laura arched her back. Taylor sucked on it a bit harder and then soothed it with her tongue. She then did the same for the other boob.

"Tay babe I need you." Laura felt like she was going to explode with the intensity of her impending orgasm from Taylor just playing with her boobs.

Taylor moved further down until she reached the beginning of Laura's boy shorts and took them off. She spread Laura's legs as wide as they could go and kissed her inner thighs. Laura was squirming and wanted to close her legs to gain some friction but Taylor held them down.

"Patience Laur, remember I didn't say anything when you had your dessert at the restaurant." Taylor's voice was raspy and sexier which turned Laura on even more. Laura was already dripping wet and Taylor moaned at the sight. She dove in and took her first lick.

"Mmm babe you taste really sweet. Beat any dessert anytime." Taylor said

"Tay just g…" Laura's words died in her mouth as Taylor began to eat her out like it was the first meal she has had in days. Taylor sucked on Laura's clit and used her tongue to tease it. She moved to Laura's opening and entered her without warning and Laura swallowed hard.

"Fuck…" Laura hissed in pleasure.

Taylor tongue fucked her and she could feel her jaws begin to get tired but she was determined to make Laura cum with just her tongue so she used her one hand to stroke Laura's clit. She twirled her tongue and could feel Laura's walls clench around her tongue and knew she was close.

"I'm so close Tay. Don't stop baby." Laura had her eyes shut with tears running down the side of her face and one hand tangled up in Taylor's hair while the other hand had a fist full of the bed covers. Taylor increased her pace and soon Laura was over the edge in pure ecstasy.

Taylor took all she could manage but it just kept coming and her whole face was covered in Laura's cum. Laura still had her eyes closed trying to calm down from her high.

"Whoa" was all Taylor said.

"What?" Laura asked with her eyes still closed and her breathing deep.

"I think that um, you um just squirted" Taylor was still awestruck. That got Laura's attention and she opened her eyes only to come across Taylor's face full of her cum

"Whoa" Was all Laura managed to say.

"That's what I said." Taylor said with a chuckle.

"Thanks for not being greedy with dessert honey I sure had enough." Taylor laughed.

"This is not funny Tay. I mean it never happened to me before." Laura was still in shock.

"First time for everything babe. Let me go wash up my face then we can cuddle and sleep." Taylor kissed Laura softly on the lips and then headed to the bathroom to clean herself up before heading back to join Laura.

"Could you please strip all your clothes so we could have skin to skin cuddle babe. I need to feel you close to me." Laura said to Taylor as she got back.

"Of course honey." Taylor took off her t-shirt and boy shorts before joining Laura in bed once again. They tangled their legs together and hugged each other close.

"Today, well and yesterday since its past midnight had been amazing." Laura said.

It has been splendid." Taylor added.

"I love you Tay." Laura kissed Taylor soundly.

"I love you too honey. Now let's sleep we have a flight to catch in a few hours." Taylor said.

"Goodnight" they said in unison and smiled at each other before they closed their eyes and let sleep take over.


	6. Chapter 6: Vivid Dreams

Chapter 6: Vivid dreams

Laura was fast asleep in their bedroom when Taylor was out meeting up with her agent and manager.

A few hours later Taylor went on to check on Ella, only to find her asleep. She smiled lovingly and went on to place a kiss on her forehead.

She went to their bedroom only to find her beautiful girlfriend sound asleep with her face adorned by a beautiful smile.

'must be having a good ass dream' Taylor thought to herself as she smiled with a light chuckle before she steeped further inside their bedroom and stood by the bed.

She shook Laura awake but her girlfriend wouldn't budge.

"Laur… Babe.. Hello." ylor took off her shoes and got on all fours on the bed and started to pepper kiss her face and Laura only smiled in her sleep.

Taylor shook her.

"Laur… "

"Laura… "

….

"Laura wake up babe" Laura opened her eyes only to be met with Ben facing her with a worried look.

Laura opened her eyes in shock and tried to get away from him but she couldn't move fast enough, her body felt huge."

"What are you doing here, where's Tay… no no no… WhatWhat the…" Laura looked down at her tummy only to be met with a huge bump.

"No this can't be happening, where am I and what's going on. I got to be dreaming." Laura was panicking and Ben looked at her confused.

Laura honey. What are you talking about? Are you okay? Please be careful, you're 8 months, almost nine months pregnant okay." Ben explained calmly.

"I am definitely dreaming. Laura pinched herself and boy was it painful and somehow she can't seem to wake up from her slumber.

" You asked about your friend Taylor. She stopped by earlier today to check on. I guess that's why you had a dream about her. She's amazing and Ella loves her so much." Ben said while stepping closer to Laura cautiously.

It all came crashing down to Laura. She was married to Ben and was expecting their second addition to their family. Everything with Taylor had been a dream.

Tears silently fell off her face. Laura missed out on a great opportunity to be with Taylor and now with two kids she missed her shot a long time ago.

'I knew it was too good to be true. I mean nothing that perfect ever happens in real life and I for once don't deserve it.' Laura thought as she let out quiet sobs now

"Babe.." Ben was about to pull her in an embrace when Laura stopped him

"Can you please just leave me alone. I need a few minutes to myself." Laura said with her voice cracking.

Laura loved her children very much and she knows that she can't even blame scientology for everything because at the end of the day it was her choice and decision to make and she chose the safer route to make everyone happy, well except for herself.

Laura feels sharp pains on her tummy and she chooses to ignore them as she scrolls though her thoughts.

Her feelings for Taylor now have skyrocketed and they're affecting her life now.

Laura opened her gallery and went through her friends pictures as she cried herself to sleep. One where she hopes if it's gonna repeat the same dream that may she never wakes up from it.

Sometimes we lose out on a lot of things in life because we are afraid of what people with say or think. We often try too hard to impress others at the expense of our own happiness.

People die as victims to their own true desires that robbed them of their lives. Live life like there's no tomorrow. Always shoot your shot than having to regret and many unanswered what ifs. If you love someone tell them.

Yes we may live everyday and die ones but the sad reality is that after death there's no second chance.

…..

Please don't hate me. I am a laylor fan and to this day I still hope for it to be real. This chapter, how I put it just kept haunting me and I just had to share it.

P. S. I came out to my mom, sister and friends and they've been supportive of me. I'm so happy.

Always remember that I am here for you should you want someone to talk to. If you were kicked out of your home, I'll be your family. Just DM me if you want to be friends 😘

Love

Karen ❤️


	7. Chapter 7:Letter I'd never send

Chapter 7: Letter I'd never send

Hey guys. I'd like to take this time just to thank you for your positive reviews. I'm sure we all know that this is fictional and what I and most of yall hope it was true. I write this fics for our enjoyment and nurse our broken laylor hearts. To this day I'm still hoping that laylor can be real and for that reason I'll keep writing all my thoughts and post them because some of you guys enjoy them as much as I do ️

... 8888888. ... 8888888888...

It's been three months now since Laura gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that she loves so much. But then again it's been over 3 months, 2 weeks and 5 days since she had that vivid dream that rudely awakened her demons that she's been keeping in her closet but it seems like they've outgrown that closet and are now out.

That dream is haunting her even when she's awake now and her friends just think that it's PTSD and yet she doesn't correct them.

.

.

.

_Dear Tay_

_First and foremost I'd like to apologize to you for being MIA. I have been going through a lot. _

_I seem to have lost sense of what's real and what's imaginary. _

_From the get go I wasn't honest with you Tay and now I am being haunted by that. _

_I have had feelings for you for years now. _

_It all started during the first year of OITNB really. _

_I know you had feelings for me too but I chose to be blind._

_It scared me that after so long I was only just discovering that I have feelings for a woman._

_ I acted foolishly and chose the safer route. _

_Now my skeletons have outgrown the closet and are haunting me everyday. _

_I had missed my chance and now I have to live with the guilt._

_I am hardly home. I fear that I'll end up bursting and I have been snapping at Ben a lot and he doesn't deserve that. _

_I wish I had a time machine so I could rewrite my past choices. _

_I am falling deeper and deeper in love with you. _

_My marriage is under a lot of strain because of me and I can't help it. _

_My two gorgeous angels don't deserve a miserable mom like me. _

_In my dreams you and I are so happy together, we live together and Ella was the only child and tank. How could I forget Ella's best friend._

_I was going to propose to you after being together for a short time because I had missed out on a lot and I never wanted to miss out on anything else._

_ It's the same dream every day but now I never get to propose because I always have to wake up. _

_How is life treating you? I'm sure you're doing better than I am. _

_I wish I could talk to you about all this. I hate myself for missing my shot. I want to be a better mom to my kids. _

_I want the spark I always had when I'm with you back. I want to take it all back._

_I am so in love with you it hurts._

_ I want to burst into tears everyday because I can't be with you._

_ I had bought myself an apartment that I always disappear to with the kids for a peaceful moment and to write my book. _

_I smell a divorce coming our way because I've noticed Ben has been having late nights and we don't sleep in the same room anymore._

_ But that don't bother me at all. He's a good father to the kids so that's all that matters now. _

_I will probably hide this letter until I decide to throw it out or maybe I die. _

_Maybe they'll one day find it amongst my belongings and give it to you, hopefully you'd still be alive and you'd know how I felt about you. _

_Love always, _

_Your Laur_

_P. S. I love it when you call me Laur. And I hate the fact that OITNB is no longer going for another season because I lived for the vauseman moments. That was the only time I got to have you._

... 8888888...88888...88888...88888...

It's been a week since Laura wrote that letter and a four days since she's been looking for it. She can't even ask anyone about it. She had folded it nicely and placed it in a beautiful envelope and wrote Taylor on it.

She had left it in her office, awaiting to hide it but she got distracted by a phone call from home and she forgot about it. She was trying her best not to panic because there's a high possibility that Ben found it and read it.

But if anything Ben never acted strange or showed any signs that he knew something about it, so she's still in the clear. Two weeks past and still no sign of the letter. Laura even asked her helper but she hadn't seen it. It

She was chilling in their living room after she'd just put down the kids for their afternoon nap. She had the door open and figured it was Ben coming for his gym bag.

"Hey Laura." Ben went on to kiss her on the head from behind.

"Hi, how was your day?" Laura tiled her head back to look at Ben as a form of acknowledgement.

"Good. I'm here for my gym back and I'm headed to the gym. How are the kids?" Ben asked as he went on to place his briefcase down.

"they just went down for their afternoon nap. They're good though." Laura's eyes went on to focus on the TV show she's been watching. Ben was walking to the spareroom when he remembered something...

"Oh before I forget, I have something for you." Ben went on to hand her an envelope, it was pink with white polka-dots.

Laura was about to ask what it was but Ben had already disappeared into the corridor. Laura turned her focus on the item at hand and she knew the handwriting on the envelope that cursively scribbled her name. She'd recognize it anywhere.

Lauras heart was beating in her ears and she was shaking...

What if?... Nah it can't be. She opened it slowly and...

.

.

.

_Dear Laur_

_I am sorry that I took this long to reply to your letter. It was just..._

Laura didn't even hear Ben heard out and leave for the gym. She was hyperventilating and couldn't continue reading. Luckily she was alone.

How did she get the letter?

How?... What...

Laura's eyes went dark for about 10 minutes before she opened them again and just when she thought it was a dream she saw the item next to her and realized it's real.


	8. Chapter 8: I am Gay

Chapter 7: I am Gay

Laura had been staring into space for over 30 minutes while trying to process her thoughts and build up the courage to read the letter Taylor sent her. After another 20 minutes she decided to read the letter and get it over and done with because she kind of wanted to know what it's about.

.

.

.

_Dear Laur_

_I'm sorry it took me too long to reply to your letter._

_ I was still trying to process everything I had just read._

_ I don't know what changed your mind about sending the letter but I am glad you did because now I don't have to wait for until you die for me to know the truth._

_I am so sorry that you're going through this tough time alone and you felt like you can't talk to me._

_ I am really sorry that your marriage is under a lot of strain really and that you feel down._

_ I hope you know what an amazing wife and mother you are._

_You are allowed to go through different emotions because at the end of the day you're a human too._

_ I can't believe that you knew about my feelings for you, regardless of how hard I tried to hide them. I guess I am an open book, now I'm starting to think who else noticed._

_You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words from you since OITNB started and I first laid eyes on you._

_ To tell you the truth, those dreams have been part of my life for the past 7 years and I've grown to welcome them._

_They're the reason behind me never being able to hold a relationship, because I feel like I already had one._

_ I always made my partners compete with an imaginary, perfect relationship which wasn't fair on them._

_I too wish there was a time traveling machine. Or maybe we could build one ourselves? Ha ha ha_

_That would be so cool. But of course we wouldn't want to change the reality of your two amazing angels. _

_You have beautiful kids and I too have grown to love them. _

_I guess I can forgive you now for your MIA stint because I now know the whole reason behind it. But two months is a long time Laur._

_I miss the bundle of joys. You know, I had vowed that if I can't have you as a partner then rather I have you as a friend because that beats not having you in my life at all. _

_These past two months I have been miserable I won't lie to you._

_ I really don't know how to go about it right now._

_ Your letter made me happy and then I felt bad for being happy because I am not a home wrecker. _

_I don't want to ruin something so beautiful and precious. _

_How about when you're ready you share your dreams? I have two months to catch up with the bundle of joys. So whenever you're ready can I please come over?_

_Love always,_

_Taylor_

_P. way to take me back to my roots. I don't remember when last I had written a letter to someone. Technology overtook our lives I tell ya_.

... 8888...88888...88888...

After reading the letter for the fifth time. Laura doesn't know how to feel about it. Taylor didn't dwell much on them and she didn't mention if she still had feelings for Laura or not. But the fact that she replied and want to come visit again should mean something right.

Maybe she too will eventually learn to live with her feelings for Taylor and accept the fact that they can only be friends. It's been two weeks since that letter and Laura hadn't written nor chat with Taylor anyhow.

She's been contemplating sending her a whatsapp text but then again what must she say? Hey Tay, how are you? Nah that isn't enough. Laura had just finished writing a chapter of her book when she went into the kitchen and at the same time Ben walked in.

"Hey Laura. Can we talk." Ben said while waiting awkwardly by the door.

"Hey, yeah sure. Let me just finish making something to eat. Would you like anything?" Laura was busy taking out ingredients for her sandwich.

"uhm no thanks I just ate. I'll be in the dining room." Ben pointed with his finger and turned to walk there.

"okay. I'll be with you in 5." Ben was already on his way and Laura quickly whipped herself a club sandwich and went on to join Ben. The kids went to Ben's parents place on Friday and today is Saturday.

"okay I'm here now." Laura said as she sat down on the couch, same as Ben's but not too close. Ben appeared to be a bit startled because he had let his thoughts take him away on a journey far away.

"uhm of course. Look Laura I don't want you to take this the wrong way. And I'd like it if you listened to me until I finish and then you can talk afterwards or else I won't be able to tell you anymore."Ben breathed out loud through his mouth and ran his hands along his thighs.

" uh okay no problem." Laura said but now she really wanted to know what was happening with her husband and if she was honest. She felt a bit anxious.

Did he read that letter she wrote to Taylor that she found out that he was the one who actually sent it or did he find hers from Taylor?

"okay so.. Uhm the thing is Laura. I am leaving scientology. You see, I am sure you noticed I have been distant." wow okay that's a shocker. So he didn't notice that I've been distant too? Laura nodded but didn't say a word. At least now I know it's got nothing to do with the letter now which is a relieve.

" I am gay Laura. I have know for a while now but I was afraid to come out to you. I had been attending meetings to help me cope. I know we have kids and I love them with all my heart. But I. Ant carry on being married to you because that's not fair to you. We haven't had sex since you conceived our baby boy and I know you have needs. I have not cheated on you but they're someone I am interested in but I wanted to tell you first. Please don't deny me my children. I would love to be in their lives and support them. I know that... "

Ben was cut off by Laura pulling him into a hug. She hugged him for a minute. She was proud of him for finding the courage. When she let go Ben had tears in his eyes. This was not how she imagined things to go but she didn't imagine the worst either.

" I am so proud of you Ben. I know it must've taken you a lot of courage to come out to me and I commend you for that." Laura teared up a bit.

"wow. I never imagined this kind or reaction but I welcome it nonetheless. Yeah it wasn't easy telling the mother of my two children that I am into guys. Thank you Laura." Ben sniffed.

"I am really proud of you really. I wish I had the courage like you. I am glad that you're the father to our kids because I know that they'll be as courageous as you." Laura nearly told Ben about Taylor and her feelings for her but now wasn't her time. It was about Ben.

" I feel like a heavy load has been lifted off my shoulders now. Hew I can breath. But on a serious note I am sorry for being distant from you." Ben said sincerely.

"its water under the bridge. I've been busy with work myself to notice. I guess we both been distant but at least our kids were never neglected. And I am also going to leave scientology. I want our kids not to be like you and me."

(GUYS IF ANY OF YOU BELIEVES IN SCIENTOLOGY I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST IT AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S ABOUT BESIDES THAT LAURA IS A MEMEBER. I AM JUST USING IT FOR FANFIC PURPOSES)

" Well... I think the next thing is. I want a divorce." Ben looked anywhere but at Laura.

"Okay. If you have the papers I'll sign them. Don't worry we'll have 50/50 custody over the kids. And then we'll take it from there." Laura said and hugged Ben again.

"Yeah and maybe you'll also find the courage to tell Taylor about your feelings for her." Laura's eyes widened at that.

"How did you..." Ben smirked at her.

"Oh please Laura. Even a blind man can see the chemistry that you both shared. The chemistry you always talked about. That can't be faked. The mirroring and all." Ben smiled at Laura Nd hugged her again. Laura was relieved somehow and happiest to know that Ben is aware.

" Sooo, do I know him or am I going to meet him? " Laura said to lighten up the mood and change the subject from. Herself.

...8888888...8888888...8888888...888888


End file.
